Herederos
by Yui Yui Uchiha
Summary: Zoro, el único varón y por ende heredero de la gran fortuna de los Roronoa, odia su vida. En un impulso por alejarse de todo su entorno, decide realizar un viaje por los calidos mares de la Grand Line. Sin imaginarse siquiera que se dirigia hacia su destino.
1. El crucero

Buenas Gente! Desde hace tiempo que quería bajar esta historia en esta lugar... Ya tengo 18 capítulos de este fic y sigue en proceso... así que bajare semanalmente capitulo aquí hasta llegar al actual, espero sea de su agrado.

**Los personajes de One Piece no son de mi autoridad, pertenecen al grandioso Mr. Oda. **

**CAPITULO I**

Salió dando un portazo, camino con pasos rápidos y pesados, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir de ahí como bien le había dicho a su padre, y aunque recibió la negativa y el gran sermón de su vida, poco le importo.

-¡Zoro!- Su padre aun seguía llamándolo, exigiéndole que regresara. Pero el nombrado hizo caso omiso y se alejo de ahí. Entro a su habitación, metió en una maleta lo que creyó indispensable para el viaje que realizaría y cuando se dispuso a salir, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¡Zoro! ¿Qué ha pasado?- En ese momento dos chicas, le miraron con preocupación, eran como dos gotas de agua, solo que su forma de vestir lograba diferenciarlas. Ambas tenían el cabello azul, lacio y corto y el tono de su piel hacia resaltar aun más su belleza, con un agradable tono blanco rosáceo. Una de ellas tenía el cabello suelto y calzaba un hermoso pantalón acampanado color beige en contraste con una blusa sin mangas color durazno. Y la que se había dirigido al hombre, tenía el cabello sujetado con un prendedor, utilizaba unas gafas no por vanidad, sino por necesidad y lucia un sencillo pero hermoso vestido sin mangas y ligeramente largo de color amarillo.

-Nada…- Respondió malhumorado.

-No se escucha tan contento papa- Hablo Kuina, la hermosa chica de pantalón beige.

Zoro se digno a mirarlas, al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba con fuerza su maleta.

-¿Te vas?- Pregunto Tashigi algo preocupada, no era la primera vez que su padre y su hermano peleaban, e incluso ya muchas veces el peliverde había amenazado con alguna vez marcharse de ahí definitivamente.

-Solo iré de viaje- Respondió para tranquilizar a sus hermanas.

-¡Ah! Menos mal…- Suspiraron ambas aliviadas -¿Pero porque has peleado esta vez con papa?- Pregunto esta vez Kuina.

-Le he dicho que termine mi relación con Perona-

-¿Que hiciste que cosa?- Preguntaron las dos a la vez, realmente sorprendidas.

-Que lo mío y lo de Perona se acabo, es todo-

-Ahora entiendo su enojo- Dijo Kuina.

-Claro que si, padre había aceptado a esa mujer para ti, porque forma parte de una familia importante en Kuraigana, es la heredera de la familia Moria-

-Que mas da…- Zoro se encogió de hombros y camino dos pasos hacia el frente, pidiéndoles a sus hermanas que le dejaran pasar.

-¿Por qué has cortado con Perona?- Quiso saber Tashigi.

Zoro permaneció callado, de algún modo aquello le incomodaba. ¿Cómo decirles que había encontrado a su "prometida" compartiendo más que besos y caricias con otro hombre?.

-Ambos llegamos a la conclusión, de que esto no funcionaría- Respondió sin dar más explicaciones. –Ahora, déjenme pasar- Pidió, puesto que las dos chicas se habían colocado en la entrada, sin darle oportunidad a traspasarla.

-Mientes…- Le miro con intensidad Kuina.

-Ustedes sabían que desde un principio yo no estuve de acuerdo con esta relación, mi padre tuvo gran culpa de que Perona y yo empezáramos a salir, terminar con ella, me ha quitado un gran peso de encima- Y no mentía, nunca había llegado a amar a esa chica. Encontrarla con otro hombre, no le había dado más que la mera excusa para terminar con toda esa farsa.

-Pero, a pesar de todo eso, jamas te habías atrevido a negar o terminar con esa relación por no querer desafiar a papa ¿Qué ha pasado realmente?- Tashigi también sabía que su hermano no era del todo sincero con ellas.

Zoro suspiro con cansancio.

-Me voy en un crucero por el Grand Line, y… -miro su reloj- Si no salgo en 3-2-1… pierdo mi viaje… y créanme no querrán eso ¿verdad?- Les advirtió, ya que su humor estaba bastante alterado. Las gemelas negaron a la vez y finalmente le dejaron pasar, este paso entre ellas y antes de pasarlas por completo, murmuro - Llegare para tu fiesta de compromiso Tashigi- La mencionada se sobresalto ligeramente, apretó los labios y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con pesadez. –No permitiré que pases por ese mal momento sola…-

-Sola no estará, yo estaré a su lado- Aseguro Kuina.

-Y yo estaré ahí con ambas- Dijo Zoro, las gemelas le sonrieron dulcemente y tras desearle buen viaje, le dejaron marchar.

Salió aprisa, no quería volver a toparse con su padre y escuchar sus sermones sobre herencias, status, oportunidades.

-¡Johnny, Yosaku, andando!- El peliverde entro a la parte trasera de un mercedes negro, los mencionados por el peliverde, quienes en ese momento limpiaban el parabrisas y la cajuela del auto, dejaron el jabón y las esponjas olvidados, para acatar la orden de su "jefe"-Sáquenme de aquí… y de prisa- Pidió, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, de un momento a otro pensaba que su padre, pudiera salir por la puerta principal y tratar de detenerlo. Su chofer y custodio tomaron asiento en la parte delantera y de inmediato Johnny prendió el motor y se alejaron de ahí.

Respiro tranquilo, lo había logrado, dos semanas alejado de todo y de todos, de verdad que necesitaba irse de ahí, olvidarse de lo antes vivido y relajarse; descansar y mucho.

-¡Buenos días señor! Emm, disculpe, ¿le molesto con su pasaje?- Una joven miro intrigada al peliverde, quien se había quedado a la entrada del barco, mirando a la mar.

-¿Mmmm?- Zoro giro el rostro y le observo. –Aquí tiene- Dijo seco y parco, parecía que solo con sus dulces hermanas era atento y cariñoso. –¿Necesita otra cosa ó ya puedo pasar?- Pregunto tosco, al ver que la mujer no le indicaba nada más.

-Ah no, perdone… bienvenido, puede pasar- La mujer se había distraído, mirándole, era guapo y su voz ronca le había generado atención, hasta tal punto de haber olvidado darle la bienvenida y pasarlo a bordo.

-¿Necesita otra cosa?- Una tercera voz se escucho, era masculina y se escuchaba algo molesta. –¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Y ¿Qué educación es esa?-

Zoro se tenso, era claro que aquel "sujeto" se estaba dirigiendo a él. Giro el rostro, con claras intensiones de plantarle cara y lo vio, era un hombre rubio, de cabello lacio y ligeramente largo que le cubría una parte de su rostro, dejando solo a la vista su ojo izquierdo, esbelto, de piel blanca y curiosas cejas rizadas. Le miraba ofendido, su único ojo visible, le delataba.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por breves segundos. Como si se estuvieran estudiando, hasta que nuevamente fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué esperas idiota? Discúlpate con la señorita-

-¿Idiota? Como te atreves a…- Pero Zoro no pudo terminar ya que el rubio le había colocado su mano en la nuca y lo había obligado a inclinarse ante la mujer.

-My lady, aquí tiene mi pasaje y….disculpe a este bruto por favor, este tipo de hombres, son los que nos dan la mala fama- Tras decir esto, soltó la cabeza del peliverde y de inmediato se deslizo para pasar al lado de la mujer e ingresar al barco.

Zoro no había atinado a reaccionar, era la primera vez que le ofendían en su cara y ¡De que manera!. Cuando la lucidez llego a su cabeza nuevamente, entro sin mirar a la mujer, se sentía humillado, un ligero rubor lo delataba y además quería alcanzar a ese rubio y hacerlo pagar, por lo que le había hecho.

Pero por ningún pasillo le encontró, giro el rostro una y otra vez, tratando de dar con una rubia cabellera, pero nada, así paso algunos minutos sin ir hacia su camarote, poco a poco su enfado se extinguía y eso era malo, después de todo, no iba a permitir que un don nadie, llegara y le ofendiera y saliera airoso en el acto. Pero tras ver que de momento no le localizaría, opto por ir a su camarote, al fin que tenia 2 semanas para localizarlo, dentro de ese barco no podría ir a ningún otro lugar, tarde o temprano se toparían nuevamente y… le haría ver, el gran error que cometió, al haberse metido con su persona.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. El armario

Agradezco a quien se tomó el tiempo de leer, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo!

**Konohanabaku:** Gracias por leer, espero la conti sea de tu agrado!.

CAPITULO II

Salió de su camarote, se había dado una ducha y ahora vestía de acuerdo a la ocasión, con una playera sin mangas color azul cielo, pegada completamente a su cuerpo, mostrando el contorno de su bien trabajado abdomen y pecho; un pantalón de manta, y sandalias color miel. Estuvo caminando por varios minutos, mirando de aquí para allá, se sorprendió buscando al rubio, por lo que gruño algo irritado ¿Qué hacia él, buscando al rubio? Total, si lo encontraba le haría ver su suerte y si no lo encontraba, muchísimo mejor, así se evitaba otro mal momento.

Se detuvo frente a una alberca, la cual ya estaba siendo ocupada por unos cuantos pasajeros. Ignoro el gentío y prefirió acercarse a un bar que se situaba al lado de la piscina, tomo asiento frente a la barra.

-Un perla Negra*- Pidió al cantinero.

-Sí señor, en seguida-

Cerró los ojos por un momento, sentía la brisa del mar sobre su rostro y escuchaba el chapoteo del agua, los gritos de los niños y las coquetas risas de las chicas.

El cantinero puso su bebida frente a él y con la llama de un encendedor, calentó la parte superior del líquido, hasta que apareció una llama de color azul en el trago, al instante abrió sus ojos para sujetar con firmeza su vaso, le dio las gracias al cantinero y de un shot** lo termino, pidiendo otro al instante.

-¡Increíble!- Un chico de no más de 20 años le miraba fascinado. – ¿No te has quemado?-

Zoro no pudo evitar mirarle con algo de desconfianza ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- Le pregunto seriamente, levantando la mano para llamar al cantinero y pedirle otro trago al chico.

-No, no quiere intentarlo- Dijo una segunda voz, que se acerco hasta ellos, miro fugazmente al peliverde y después al menor.

-Luffy ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Te he estado buscando por un buen rato-

-Estaba nadando…- Se señalo el salvavidas que portaba alrededor de la cintura.

-Si ya veo- Nuevamente el recién llegado miro a Zoro y se inclino un poco –Lamento la conducta de mi hermano, es curioso por naturaleza-

Zoro, trato de no darle importancia, en ese momento el cantinero que había visto el gesto del peliverde les interrumpió.

-¿Deseaba algo señor?-

Zoro miro a los dos azabaches.

-¿quieren tomar algo?- Pregunto directamente el peliverde.

-¡Yo quiero probar lo que tomaste!- Aseguro el menor.

-De eso nada…- Dijo el mayor. –Un refresco para mi hermano y yo quiero un ron-

-¿Qué? ¿Un refresco?- Luffy frunció la boca.

-No me discutas- El mayor le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Luffy se cruzaba de brazos y apretaba la boca, para no dejar escapar quizás una que otra queja. –La verdad es que se pone bastante mal al beber, no se le da bien…- Tuvo que admitir el mayor, mirando a Zoro y susurrándole. –Además hoy es la boda de un amigo, y si queremos que todo salga bien, será mejor mantener a mi hermano lo bastante lucido, ya de por si estando normal, es un caso perdido- Termino de decir eso y Zoro mismo lo comprobó, cuando vio al menor dar un gran salto y sumergirse en la alberca, mientras daba un grito de entusiasmo total, mojando a todos a su alrededor, incluyéndolo a él y a su hermano.

-Luffy….- El mayor arrastro el nombre del menor, tenía todas las intensiones de acercarse a la piscina y retarle por lo que acababa de hacer, pero la risa de Zoro le distrajo de su objetivo.

-Sí que es todo un torbellino- Zoro siguió riendo, esos dos chicos de alguna manera le habían caído bien, además sería grato hacer amistad con alguien en ese viaje, si es que no deseaba morir de aburrimiento también.

Ace le miro por unos segundos, ya después se unió a sus risas.

-Mi nombre es Ace D. Monkey y mi hermano se Llama Luffy- El azabache estiro la mano y al instante el peliverde le respondió.

-Zoro Roronoa- Se presento también.

-Zoro, sería grato volver a reunirnos, tenemos una boda para la tarde ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-Es verdad, algo habías dicho sobre una boda-

-Así es, un amigo opto por casarse en este crucero, será algo privado, en uno de los salones principales-

-Una boda…- Suspiro pesadamente, escuchaba sobre nupcias y su estomago se revolvía, el también pronto presenciaría la boda de una de sus hermanas, y en vez de resultar una celebración, era más parecido a un funeral, aquella era una boda arreglada, ni siquiera su hermana conocía aun a su futuro esposo.

-Entonces ¿iras?- Ace le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ahí estaré-

-Genial, ¿En qué camarote te estás hospedando? Luffy y yo podríamos pasar por ti-

-En el 52-

-Bien, todo listo entonces, por las nuevas amistades- Ace levanto su trago y trato de chocarlo con el del peliverde.

-Por las nuevas amistades- El peliverde respondió al gesto, mientras Luffy se acercaba a ellos, totalmente empapado.

-Ace! Ya he localizado a Sanji!- Se apresuro a decir el menor.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿En donde esta?- Pregunto apresurado.

-Le vi entrar ahí- Señalo un pasillo y Ace termino de un solo trago su bebida.

-Bien Zoro, pasamos por ti como las 6- Se despidió, dejando al peliverde solo nuevamente, mientras les veía alejarse.

Cuando sintió que bebió lo suficiente se puso de pie y tras dejarle una buena propina al cantinero, comenzó a caminar e inspeccionar por allí.

Minutos más tarde se decidió a ir por algo de comer, estaba buscando el comedor, cuando doblo la esquina y se topo de frente contra el rubio. Los dos permanecieron mirándose, fue en ese momento que el peliverde recordó lo que le diría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de verle de frente, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, el rubio le había empujado, pronto se vio envuelto en oscuridad y… sentía algo clavado en su espalda, además de que sabía que no estaba solo. El rubio le había metido en un armario de limpieza junto con él, y lo que muy probablemente sentía en su espalda, era el palo de una escoba.

-Oye imbécil que…- Pero la mano del rubio le cubrió la boca.

-Shhhh….- Le exigió que callara, escucharon unos pasos sobre el pasillo y después silencio nuevamente.

-Quita tu asquerosa mano…- Zoro sujeto la mano del rubio, logrando quitarla de su boca. Además de que su cercanía de alguna manera le crispaba los nervios.

-Que tipo tan escandaloso, que te calles te he dicho-

-¿Y quién te crees para callarme "cejas afeminadas"?- Zoro había recordado su rostro y no había dudado en molestarle con hacer mención sobre su físico. Un silencio inundo finalmente aquel reducido espacio. Al parecer el chico sí que se había molestado por ese apodo. -¡Ja! ¿Qué ocurre, te han comido la lengua los ratones?- Se jacto el moreno.

-No he sabido como contestarte de inmediato, me ha parecido tan estúpido e infantil tu comentario… "marimo"- Y el rubio también había recordado su físico y contrarresto el insulto, aunque respondiéndolo, tampoco se le notaba tan adulto.

-¿marimo?- Pregunto realmente enfadado el moreno.

-como dos gotas de agua- Afirmo el rubio.

Zoro se había quedado en blanco, generalmente nadie le insultaba tan descaradamente, y aquel tipo ya lo había hecho no una, sino dos veces en un solo día.

-Oye idiota, aparta tus manos- Se quejo de pronto el rubio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido el peliverde.

-No te hagas el idiota, aparte de todo pervertido ¡Que te he dicho que sueltes!- El rubio dio un manazo, pero no localizo las manos del peliverde.

Zoro levanto sus manos, las dos, las tenia de frente a sí mismo.

-Tus… manos…- En medio de la oscuridad el rubio tanteo logrando sujetar las dos fuertes y grandes manos del moreno. –Aquí están…-

-Te lo dije… - Gruño el peliverde.

-Entonces quien…- Un escalofrío le recorrió, cuando nuevamente sintió que algo le rozaba el trasero. Se sobresalto sin poder evitarlo y al tratar de alejarse de aquello que le tocaba, se hizo dos pasos hacia adelante, una de sus piernas se enredo entre algunos palos y otros enceres de limpieza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera directo hacia el frente.

Zoro quien permanecía parado y aun sujetando las manos del rubio, sintió el jalón que este ejercía y logro mantenerlo de pie.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- Pregunto molesto el peliverde.

-algo, algo me toco…-

-Ya abre la maldita puerta- Zoro le soltó y en ese momento el rubio algo desesperado comenzó a sujetar la perilla de la puerta, pero esta no cedía.

Sanji ahogo un grito.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto fastidiado Zoro.

-No quiere abrir… y… ¡ahhh! ¡Se está moviendo, me está tocando otra vez!- Sanji se apretó lo más que pudo al peliverde.

-¿Qué haces?- Zoro sintió como el delgado cuerpo del rubio se pegaba por completo al de él. Incluso una de las piernas de Sanji rozo sin querer su entrepierna y Zoro se tenso al acto. – ¡Oye idiota, aléjate!-

Y entre que el peliverde quería alejarlo de su cuerpo, así como el rubio se negaba a pegar su espalda al otro lado del armario, armaron semejante lío que en una de esas Zoro empujo sin querer demasiado fuerte al rubio a la puerta, logrando destrabarla. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Sanji cayó de espaldas al suelo, llevándose consigo al peliverde.

Los dos yacían en el piso y mientras intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz, un gato salto a su lado, huyendo despavorido.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de ambos.

-Oye… "marimo" quita, que pesas- Sanji se quejo, el moreno, aun seguía sobre él.

Al ser consciente de eso, Zoro no respondió, simple y sencillamente se puso de pie.

Sanji también se puso de pie y tras mirar fugazmente al peliverde. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Te recomiendo… tomar una ducha- Le dijo. Zoro no comprendió aquello, se miro, no parecía sucio. –Y una… muy fría- Sanji doblo la esquina, pero dijo eso lo suficiente alto, como para que el peliverde le escuchara, fue eso, lo que alarmo a Zoro, quien agacho la cabeza y vio con espanto que tenía una erección.

Abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, tan solo había sido un roce, algo tan mínimo y el… estaba tan duro como una maldita roca.

No sabía si gritarle insultos, seguirlo o quedarse ahí, hasta que su "problema" desapareciera. Perfecto, ahora si ya se sentía bastante humillado frente a ese tipo, ahora estaba hundido hasta el cuello. E incapaz de volver a mirarle siquiera a la cara, opto por dar media vuelta e internarse en su camarote, incluso, estaba tentado a no salir definitivamente de su habitación por lo que restaba del viaje, con tal de no volver a toparse con ese maldito, idiota, pero terriblemente apuesto rubio.

CONTINUARA!

**Notas finales:**

*La Perla Negra (Según lo que encontré por internet) pones en un caballito jagermeistery en un vaso un red bull o un boost... es tipo submarino pero con jagermeister o una cucaracha que es en un vaso de Tequila, pones Licor de Café y agregar el Tequila, después le prendes fuego con un encendedor, calentando la parte superior del trago, hasta que aparezca una llama de color azul en el trago, lo tomas con un popote o sorbete antes de que esté ultimo se queme. Son bebidas medias fuertes

**Shot: Tiene varias significados, pero en mi fic, hace alusión a que se lo tomo de golpe, de trancazo, de un solo trago… (¿capishi? xD jajaja)


	3. La boda

Bueno, agradezco a quienes leen

**konohanabaku:** Jajaja si yo pienso que también Sanji se "enstusiasmo un poquitillo" Gracias por leer y el comenatario!

Perdonen como siempre por mi mal ortografía.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de One piece no son de mi propiedad, corresponden sus derechos a Mr. Oda.

CAPITULO III

Estaba algo desorientado. Cuando había ingresado a su camarote esa misma tarde, asegurado que no volvería a salir de este. Y tragándose sus palabras, ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar, donde no conocía a nadie salvo a Luffy y Ace, quienes estaban situados a su lado. -¿Cómo había llegado ahí?- Se preguntaba mentalmente.

FLASH BACK En cuanto se interno en su habitación, se quito la camisa, el pantalón y las sandalias. Hacía un calor endemoniado ó ¿era su imaginación? Se tumbo en la cama e inmediatamente se quedo dormido, y hubiera continuado en los brazos de Morfeo, sino es por el sonido de unos golpes en su puerta que le despertaron. Aún mas dormido que despierto se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto dando un gran bostezo. Ace se quedo contemplándole unos instantes con una ceja levantada, hasta que fue Luffy quien hablo.

-¿Así vas a ir a la boda?- El menor parpadeo repetidamente.

-¿Mmmm?- Una suave brisa que se coloco por aquel pasillo, le erizo los bellos del cuerpo, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y sonrojándose intensamente, fue así que se dio cuenta que había abierto la puerta casi en cueros.

-Pues, me parece bien- Luffy sonrió ampliamente–Yo también iré así- Comenzo a desabotonarse la camisa roja que en ese momento vestía. Ace salió del trance y sujeto la mano de su hermano, impidiéndole que siguiera desvistiéndose.

-Oí, oí, aunque me gustaría que "ambos", fueran de ese modo- Señalo al peliverde –Eso no puede ser, además soy demasiado celoso y posesivo, ocasionaría problemas si pillo a alguien "echándoles" el ojo.

Zoro iba a cerrar la puerta, aquel comentario de Ace de alguna manera le sonó "extraño", pero la mano del susodicho se lo impidió.

-Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte o me veré tentado a llevarte "así"-

-No voy a ir- Tuvo que admitir el peliverde.

-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, te quedan cuatro minutos con 45 segundos y el tiempo sigue corriendo- La voz del azabache se escuchaba realmente seria.

-No puedes obligarme-

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?- Ace asomo la cabeza y Zoro pudo notar la mirada tan decidida y segura que le dedicaba. Luffy se echo a reír a carcajadas.

-Estas perdido Zoro, es imposible negarle algo a Ace- Ace y Zoro se miraron por breves segundos, en una de esas el azabache le sonrió pícaro, logrando que el moreno fuera quien rompiera el contacto visual.

-Tsk…- Solo se quejo, se acerco a su maleta y tras encontrar un par de prendas que podrían ir de acuerdo a la ocasión, ingreso al baño y se encerró en este. Se miro al espejo y noto que aun tenía ese absurdo sonrojo, además, su corazón estaba acelerado al igual que su pulso ¿Qué había significado esa mirada y aquella sonrisa por parte del azabache? Turbado aun por la actitud de Ace, comenzó a vestirse, se lavo el rostro y los dientes y se medio sacudió los cortos cabellos. Desconocía de momento el motivo, pero la presencia de Ace comenzaba a inquietarlo.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Zoro molesto, desde que habían llegado al salón y habían tomado asiento, los dos azabaches, se notaban acelerados, miraban copiosamente de un lado a otro.

-Es que… - Ace iba a responderle, pero las exclamaciones de algunos invitados, les interrumpieron.

-¡Ahí viene el novio!- Se escucho. Ace, Luffy y Zoro dirigieron su vista a la entrada, un pequeño grupo de chicos ingresaba al salón. Ace y Luffy abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la entrada, Zoro también se había sorprendido, observo al dichoso rubio con el que había tenido oportunidad de toparse anteriormente entre los recién llegados.

Noto como Ace, Luffy y el rubio, mantenían una conversación algo extraña, los dos azabaches movían mucho las manos y trataban como de convencerle de algo. El rubio, permaneció quieto y tranquilo, a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo llevaba a sus labios, fue en ese momento que su mirada se cruzo con la del moreno. Zoro sintió que los colores le invadían el rostro y Sanji sonrió disimuladamente.

-Sanji ¿me estas poniendo atención?- Pregunto Ace.

-Ya, ya pueden estar tranquilos, estoy aquí calmado y dispuesto a continuar con esto- Sanji expulso el humo de su organismo y continuo mirando a Zoro. -Oí y "ese" ¿Quién es?- Señalo con descaro al moreno.

-Un invitado mío- Respondió de inmediato Ace.

-Ah…- Fue lo único que respondió el rubio.

-Entonces, te dejamos para que puedas hacer lo tuyo, nada de líos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si mama, nada de líos- Los dos azabaches tras asegurarse de que lo que decía el rubio era verdad, decidieron regresar con Zoro.

-Al fin, ya todo está bien…- Ace se sentó al lado del moreno y sonrió tranquilamente.

-¿El es el novio?- No pudo evitar preguntar el moreno.

-¿Eh? ¿Quien?- Luffy miro hacia donde miraba el peliverde y capto enseguida que observaba al rubio. -¿Te refieres a Sanji?-

-Sanji ¿así se llama ese rubio?-

-Si, se llama Sanji y no, Sanji no es el novio, el novio es el que está a su lado- Zoro se percato en ese momento que otro chico estaba al lado del rubio, de cabello negro y con el cabello rizado y prominente nariz, se le notaba bastante nervioso y no hablaba con nadie. Se sintió avergonzado ¿Por qué su vista y sus tontos pensamientos, le habían engañado y solo se había fijado en la presencia del rubio?

-Pobre Usopp, no habla con nadie, está al borde del colapsus nervioso- Ace se carcajeo, pero de inmediato borro su sonrisa. –Y no lo culpo, ese Sanji…- Murmuro al peliverde –Amenazo con interrumpir la boda, nadie estaba tranquilo, todos andábamos buscándole, pero el muy escurridizo se escondía por quien sabe que lugares del barco, nadie dio con él, por eso, en cuanto le vimos entrar ahorita, tratamos de ver que es lo que planeaba y le echamos el gran sermón, pero bueno… quizás solo estaba bromeando cuando dijo que impediría la boda, nos acaba de asegurar que no echara a perder la celebración-

Fue en ese momento que Zoro recordó lo del armario –Así que por eso se escondía- Rememoro. – ¿Y porque quiere impedir la boda? ¿El ex novio despechado acaso?-

-Que va- Ace, miro nuevamente a la entrada y observo a la novia ingresar, se puso de pie y alentó al peliverde a que también le imitara. –Es el hermano de la novia-

La chica era rubia al igual que Sanji y también tenía el mismo tono de piel, tenía el cabello recogido con un bello tocado y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de novia. Observo como Sanji se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en cada mejilla. La chica paso su delicado brazo alrededor del brazo de su hermano y ambos comenzaron a caminar, acercándose a donde Usopp ya les esperaba.

-¿Estas segura?- Volvió a preguntar el rubio, mirando de reojo a su hermana.

-Como nunca-

-Kaya… nuestros padres-

-No me importan…- Le interrumpió –Yo no voy a casarme con alguien que no quiero, amo a Usopp y él me ama a mí, Sanji, no todo gira alrededor de poder y fortuna-

-Lo sé- tuvo que admitir el rubio. –Hace un rato, me encerré con él en su camarote y… trate de sobornarlo para que te dejara en paz…- Kaya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enfado a la vez, mirando al rubio. –Me demostró, lo equivocado que estaba y… lo mucho que te ama, por eso, no hare nada Kaya, yo… acepto a Usopp como tu esposo- La rubia casi arruina su maquillaje, sus ojos se habían humedecido al instante.

Sanji le miro con dulzura –Todo está bien, ya todo está bien, yo siempre cuidare de mi princesa- Llegaron finalmente frente a Usopp y los dos hombres se miraron con intensidad. -Si te atreves a engañarla y fallas en el intento por hacerla feliz, no titubeare, la alejare de tu lado y regresare para… matarte-

Usopp tembló de arriba abajo, pero decidido le respondió. -M-mi… único objetivo en la vida, e-es hacer f-feliz a Kaya, la amo y… n-no hace falta que me lo digas- Quizás no parecía realmente decidido, pero casi todos los presentes, conocían la forma de ser de Usopp y ya era bastante que le plantara cara al rubio, aun con todo y titubeos.

Sanji se dio por bien servido con esa respuesta, dejo a su hermana al lado de su futuro esposo y la ceremonia dio inicio. El rubio no se había movido de lugar, en todo el rato, había permanecido al lado de la pareja, aunque de vez en cuando, miraba fugazmente al peliverde. Zoro se tensaba, cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la del rubio.

La ceremonia concluyo y todos se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarla. El peliverde se mantuvo a raya, continuo sentado en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados y esperando el mejor momento para largarse de ahí. Pero justo en ese instante, los meseros comenzaron a ingresar, era hora del banquete.

-¿Le sirvo algo de beber?- Pregunto uno de los chicos. El destino estaba en su contra, era como si deseara que se quedara por más tiempo en aquel lugar, sonrió ligeramente, el jamás se negaba a beber una copa ó quizás más de 5

–Un whisky en las rocas- El mesero de inmediato se alejo de ahí y al instante llegaron Ace y Luffy acompañados del mismísimo Sanji.

-¡Zoro! te presento a Sanji - Comento Ace, a la vez que pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio. Zoro permaneció callado, mirando al rubio.

-¿Zoro?- Pregunto curioso Luffy, al ver que el peliverde no decía, ni se movía en absoluto.

-Sí, que gusto…- Murmuro el peliverde, tratando de ignorar olímpicamente al rubio.

-Jajajaja igualito a cuando le conocimos- Ace dejo de abrazar al rubio y se sentó al lado de Zoro. –Lo tuyo, lo tuyo, no es precisamente ser sociable- En ese momento llego el mesero y dejo la bebida de Zoro frente a él.

-¿Caballeros desean algo de beber?- Ace aprovecho también para pedir un whisky, Sanji una margarita de tamarindo y Luffy muy a su pesar tuvo que conformarse con un refresco, Ace seguía sin dejarle beber. Charlaron brevemente, bueno, Zoro apenas y contestaba, así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sirvieron el gran banquete y después inicio la hora del baile.

Luffy brincaba de aquí para allá en medio de la pista, Sanji era muy solicitado para bailar, y como caballero que era, no se negaba a ninguna chica, incluso Ace también había empezado a bailar y Zoro a pesar de recibir invitaciones, había optado por seguir sentado y bebiendo.

Una pista concluyo y Sanji disculpándose fue a tomar asiento al lado del marimo.

-Así que Zoro ¿eh?- Sanji se llevo a los labios su cuarta margarita. –Me gusta más marimo, te queda de lujo- Al no obtener respuesta, giro el rostro enfadado, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el peliverde estaba roncando. -¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes dormir en lugar como este?- Sanji dio un gran suspiro, al parecer los tragos que se había echado le hicieron efecto, y es que había sido testigo de que bebía un vaso tras otro sin parar siquiera. -Oí marimo…- Sanji intento despertarle.

-Estoy bien, ocúpate de tus asuntos- Zoro despertó, abrió un ojo y le miro, se sentía algo mareado y el sueño, le estaba pegando bárbaro, pero sin embargo, aun estaba lucido. Trato de ponerse de pie y lo había logrado, camino un poco torpe hacia la salida. Sanji le miro con sorpresa, juraba que no iba a poder ponerse de pie siquiera.

-¿Donde está Zoro?- Pregunto Ace, llegando hasta ellos, demasiado acalorado por el baile.

-No te preocupes, el ya se ha marchado, me pidió que le despidiera de ambos y que agradecía la invitación- Sanji miro de reojo a la entrada y al percatarse de que Ace fruncía el ceño y no parecía haber quedado satisfecho con ello, se apresuro a decir –Bueno, anda a bailar, ya vuelvo- Sanji le empujo ligeramente hacia la pista, dos chicas le acorralaron y no permitió que el azabache le dijera nada más, comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

Zoro se recargo en la pared y gruño ligeramente, en sus cinco sentidos solía perderse fácilmente, no tenía buen sentido de la orientación y ahora que traía encima unos tragos de más, la tarea le resultaba aun más difícil. Antes de poder hacer nada, sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado y lo sujetaba para que pudiese recargarse en el. Zoro giro el rostro y se topo con la mirada del rubio.

-¿Que haces?- Se sintió nervioso y un rubor se instalo en sus mejillas.

-Cállate y dime cual es el número de tu camarote-

-Puedo caminar solo imbécil-

-Mira, entre más rápido te lleve a tu camarote, no nos veremos más las caras ¿de acuerdo?- Zoro trato de adivinar el motivo por el que el rubio, de alguna manera, estaba ahí, a su lado, ayudándole.

-¿Porque…- Quiso preguntar pero Sanji le interrumpió.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé…- Admitió el rubio, y era cierto, ignoraba el motivo, del porque se había sentido impulsado en seguir al peliverde, después de que este dejo el salón.

Y los dos hombres, permanecieron callados, caminando hacia el camarote del peliverde, hasta que unos minutos más, Sanji rompió el silencio.

-Créeme, marimo, eso de adivinar, no se me da, así que dime que camarote tienes-

-El 52-

Caminaron un poco más, llegando hasta el camarote del moreno, Sanji le ayudo a abrir la puerta, y le dejo sobre la cama.

-Me voy- Sanji se dio la vuelta, camino a la puerta, coloco la mano en la perilla, pero antes de darle vuelta, Zoro le llamo.

-Oye… gracias... cejas de sushi- Sanji le miro sobre su hombro, levanto una mano y sonrió disimuladamente. No dijo nada más. Abrió la puerta y apenas y se asomo, cuando se percato de que alguien se acercaba, cerro nuevamente la puerta y se recargo en esta.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Zoro confundido.

-Ace… viene hacia acá y no trae buena pinta-

CONTINUARA!.


	4. Experimentando

Gracias por leer!

**konohanabaku:** Bueno imagínate si con toda mujer se porta muy sobreprotector, ahora con su propia hermana! xD Y Ace efectivamente es muy celoso. Gracias por el comentario!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One piece, no son de mi autoría. Corresponden a Mr. Oda.

**CAPITULO IV**

Sanji pasó al lado del peliverde y se adentro al baño.

-Le he dicho que tú dijiste que te despidiera de ellos y que agradecías la invitación a la boda, no lo estropees marimo-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero yo cuando dije eso?

-Es obvio que no lo dijiste, no me vayas a echar de cabeza… idiota- Sanji cerró la puerta del baño e inmediatamente después, Ace llamo con ligeros golpes.

El peliverde se sentía confundido ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? En su baño tenia al rubio que tantas humillaciones y ofensas le habían hecho pasar en todo ese día, y ahora… a las afueras de su cuarto, tenía a un azabache aporreando a su puerta.

Se puso de pie y abrió, miro de frente a Ace, que como bien había comentado el rubio, se le notaba bastante serio.

-Ace…-

-¿Porque te saliste así, sin más?-

-Tome de más y me pego bastante el sueño-

-¿Y porque no me dijiste?-

-Te vi bastante animado bailando-

-Pero a Sanji, si se lo dijiste… - Zoro le miro a los ojos y noto cierto tono de reclamo en sus palabras -Eras mi invitado Zoro, no me hubiese importado acompañarte a tu camarote-

-Ya te lo dije, no quería molestarte-

-Pues tu actitud, si me molesto-

Zoro permaneció callado, ni siquiera pensaba en pedirle una disculpa al azabache, después de todo, el era así, nadie podía exigirle ni reclamarle nada.

Sanji estaba recargado en la puerta del baño, escuchando absolutamente todo.

Zoro estaba a punto de dejarle bien en claro, que no podía llegar a su camarote con esa actitud y decirle absolutamente nada.

-No me diste oportunidad Zoro…- Ace interrumpió su cometido, de repente el semblante del pecoso ya no se mostro enfadado, se relajo un poco. –Quería… disfrutar de una amena plática… quería, conocerte un poco más-

Zoro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no era un crío y podía descifrar el significado de ese "conocerte". Pero decidió hacerse el ingenuo.

Sanji al igual que Zoro también se sorprendió.

-Estoy cansado, quizás mañana… podamos charlar más tranquilamente- Lo mejor era cortar de momento esa platica, se sintió nervioso al recordar que Sanji estaba en su baño y que podía estar escuchándolo todo.

-Zoro, te lo voy a preguntar abiertamente ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad contigo?-

Si el peliverde tenía alterado su cuerpo ligeramente a causa del alcohol, en ese momento se esfumo de su organismo por completo.

-¡No!- Dijo sin pensarlo siquiera, pero estaba nervioso, la presencia del pecoso le intimidaba un poco.

-Ya veo- Ace le miro con intensidad. –quizás, no hice la pregunta adecuada- El azabache se dio cuenta de que Zoro al parecer no había sido cortejado por un hombre nunca –Si un hombre gustara de ti y tu jamas te hubieras imaginado una situación similar…- Acorto distancia, poniéndose de frente al peliverde, notando como el moreno se tensaba. -¿Te arriesgarías a experimentar?-

-¡N…no!-

-Titubeaste, acaso… ¿no estás siendo sincero?- Ace levanto su derecha y con delicadeza la poso en la mejilla izquierda del moreno.

Sanji apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ace solía ser muy reservado con su vida privada, a pesar de conocerle de años.

Zoro sintió que el tacto de Ace en su mejilla le quemaba, ¿acaso era porque sabía que aquello estaba mal? ¡Eran hombres por dios! El no estaba en contra de la relación entre varones, pero de eso a… protagonizar alguna.

-M…me gustan… las chicas- Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de romper el contacto con el azabache.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustan los hombres? Dicen por ahí que… para poder rechazar algo, primero debes probarlo-

Para ese momento Zoro ya era un manojo de nervios, no solo por la actitud de Ace, sino, porque sabía que Sanji estaba en su baño.

-Aléjate- Trato de sonar lo más convincente.

Ace dio un gran suspiro –Zoro, me gustas en serio- El azabache bajo su mano y se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás. –No te presionare, pero tampoco me niegues la oportunidad de conocerte, de demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad-

-Ace, vete…- Le pidió, se llevo una mano a la frente y apretó su cien. –No tengo cabeza para esto-

-Está bien, me marcho- Ace se quedo parado, mirándole.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Zoro le observo y noto que el azabache le miraba con seriedad.

-Te conquistare- Despues de decir esto sonrió ampliamente –Dulces sueños… Zoro- Y salió del camarote cerrando tras de sí.

Zoro se quedo pasmado, mirando a la puerta. Tenía que admitir que admiraba la seguridad de aquel chico. La puerta de su baño se abrió y Sanji con calma salió de este, en ese momento se llevo un cigarro a la boca y lo prendió al instante, dio una larga calada al mismo y después exhalo el humo con increíble lentitud.

El peliverde giro el rostro y le observo, de alguna manera sentía como si el rubio quisiera decirle algo, quizás burlarse de él y de aquella situación que acababa de protagonizar. Pero siguió fumando su cigarrillo, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos y le miro con desconfianza. -¿E n verdad, no dirá nada?- Pensaba confundido. Sanji termino de fumar, dejo la colilla en un cenicero que había al lado de la cama de Zoro y se planto frente a él.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-

Sería absurdo preguntar cuál era el significado de aquella pregunta. Pero era Zoro quien trataba de procesarla.

-¿De qué… diablos hablas?-

-A mi no me engañas marimo- Sanji se llevo una mano al rostro y echo sus cabellos hacia atrás, dejando ver sus dos ojos, que miraban intensamente al peliverde. -Ace te inquieto, justo ahora te preguntas ¿Qué se sentirá hacerlo con un hombre?-

El rostro de Zoro enrojeció.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Aquí, el único que piensa esas cosas eres tu… maldito pervertido!-

-¿Y quién fue, el que sufrió una erección, estando encerrado en un armario y con otro hombre?-

-¡Eso fue un accidente, imbécil!-

-Pues igual y lo has disfrutado-

-No te sientas mucho cejas de sushi, que hayas provocado en mi una erección, no significa que quiera acostarme contigo-

-¿Acostarte conmigo? Si claro, como si yo fuera a permitirlo siquiera-

**Advertencia:** Lemon, peligro, peligro! xD

Los dos se miraron con intensidad e incluso no habían sido consientes de que habían acortado distancia, e impulsados por algo desconocido, se besaron con salvajismo, Sanji rodeo el cuello del peliverde con sus brazos y el moreno coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura del rubio. El beso era intenso – ¿Porque, porque?- Se preguntaba mentalmente Zoro, el jamás había besado a un hombre, ni siquiera se imaginaba hacerlo alguna vez ¿entonces porque lo hacía? Nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, y sin embargo, con ese condenado rubio era diferente. Vale, lo admitía, aquel tipo era atractivo y desde que le vio, algo había en el, que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Sanji abrió la boca, dándole acceso a su cavidad oral, el moreno, no lo dudo ni un momento, introdujo su lengua y comenzó a acariciar con ímpetu la lengua del rubio, de esa forma nació una breve lucha sobre el control. Rompieron el contacto y al separarse un hilillo de saliva aun les unía.

-Eres un salvaje- Admitió Sanji con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración acelerada.

-Calla pervertido- Zoro quiso besarle nuevamente, pero Sanji coloco sus dos manos sobre su pecho y le impidió acercársele.

-Yo, tengo esa inquietud-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Quiero experimentarlo, saber que se siente hacerlo con un hombre-

-¿Que?- Pregunto sorprendido el peliverde –Creí que tu… ya lo habías hecho-

-¡Claro que no idiota! ¿Crees que voy por el mundo acostándome con todos?-

Un silencio se hizo presente.

-¡Esto es tan extraño!- Sanji se alejo dos pasos de él y le dio la espalda apesumbrado –Desde que te vi, en la entrada… me… intrigaste en serio- Saco un cigarro y lo prendió con el pulso tambaleante. –Me encantan las chicas, no te confundas- Se apresuro a decir –Pero tu…- Nuevamente se giro y lo miro de frente, era guapo en serio, con esas facciones tan varoniles, tan serias, con ese musculoso cuerpo y cabello extrañamente con esa tonalidad verde.

-A mí también me gustan las chicas- Le interrumpió Zoro quien camino y se planto frente a él –Pero también quiero experimentarlo… contigo-

Sanji se sorprendió.

-¿Conmigo? Tenías a Ace en bandeja de plata ¿Por qué conmigo?-

Zoro frunció la boca y después dejo escapar un gruñido.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Atracción? ¿Morbo? ¡No se qué diablos me pasa! Solo sé que…- Zoro le sujeto de la cintura y lo atrajo a él con brusquedad, le quito el cigarro que tenía en la boca –Quiero más de lo de antes- Y tras decir esto, volvió a besarle.

Se separaron nuevamente y Zoro dejo el cigarro en el cenicero.

-¿Y nos vamos a acostar así, sin más?-

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué formalicemos?-

-¡Claro que no marimo! Me refiero a que, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo-

-¿Un acuerdo?- Zoro le miro con una ceja levantada.

-Sexo, una aventura, solo eso… acabándose este viaje, se acaba también todo contacto entre los dos-

-Me parece bien-

-Y, no me interesa saber que haces, quien eres realmente, donde vives… nada, en este viaje, solo… serás el marimo, solo eso…-

-No soy muy sociable, me la pones fácil… cejas de Sushi- Zoro tampoco estaba interesado en saber sobre el rubio, después de todo, como bien habían acordado, terminándose el crucero, no volverían a verse jamás.

-Bien…-

-Bien…-

Y para cerrar el acuerdo, nuevamente volvieron a besarse, dando rienda suelta a sus quizás más bajos instintos, para los dos, era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan íntimo con otro hombre y eso no hacía sino incrementar su libido.

Zoro guio al rubio hasta la cama, tumbándolo sobre esta, se coloco sobre él y de pronto recordó algo.

-Te estarán buscando en la fiesta-

-Están acostumbrados a mi ausencia-

Las manos de ambos no podían estarse quietas, los dos buscaban quitarle las prendas al contrario.

-levántate- pidió Sanji, Zoro no se resistió, se irguió un poco para dejar que el rubio le quitara la camisa y comenzara a desabrocharle el pantalón. Cuando el dorso del moreno quedo al descubierto, Sanji no pudo reprimir una mueca de sorpresa.

-Un accidente- Hablo el moreno, sabia el motivo por el que se había sorprendido el rubio. –Solía ser demasiado imprudente de más joven- No dijo más, y el rubio no le insistió, acerco su rostro a aquella gran cicatriz que el peliverde tenía atravesándole el pecho y parte del costado derecho del estomago y comenzó a dejar suaves besos por toda ella.

Zoro abrió la boca y se relamió los labios, los movimientos de Sanji eran suaves, pausados y sensuales.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que provocas?- No pudo evitar preguntar Zoro a la vez que le obligaba a mirarlo.

-Generalmente, suelo ser yo quien se deja seducir- Admitió el rubio. –Dejo que las damas, se tomen la libertad de hacer conmigo lo que deseen-

-Entonces, yo también me tomare esa libertad- Zoro le empujo nuevamente, haciéndole recostarse en el colchón.

-Oye que… mhp…- Se mordió los labios y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, Zoro había comenzado a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa.

-Vaya, ya estás muy duro, ¿tanto así deseabas hacerlo?-

-Cállate, infeliz- Sanji dio un manotazo, quería quitar la mano del moreno que estaba sobre su miembro.

-Estate quieto o me obligaras a hacerlo rudo- Zoro apretó el miembro de Sanji, haciéndole estremecer.

-Eres un… - El insulto del rubio se vio interrumpido cuando Zoro nuevamente le beso; con su mano desocupada, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sanji –Levanta las caderas- Le dijo entre el beso. Sanji no se hizo del rogar, levanto las caderas y de esa forma sus pantalones y sus interiores fueron retirados de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su erección.

-Siendo yo hombre y conociendo mi cuerpo, aseguro que lo mismo que a mí me gusta, es lo que te pondrá a mil a ti también- Y sin decir agua va o agua viene, Zoro bajo a la altura de la cintura del rubio, sujeto su miembro con una mano y apenas y lo pensó unos segundos cuando se aventuro a probar el sabor del miembro del rubio, primero con la lengua –Salado- Era un sabor fuerte, intenso, pero que no le resultaba repulsivo, por lo que se animo un poco más y al fin metió toda la extensión en su boca.

Sanji cerró los ojos con fuerza y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Ya de por si la situación era placentera, el saber que el que le hacia una mamada, no era otro si no un hombre y no una mujer, le estaban llevando al borde de la locura, además, como bien había dicho Zoro, sabia como provocarle más placer, sabia donde debía tocar y ejercer más fuerza, como debía chupar y morder a la vez.

-P…para- Estaba a punto de correrse, aún era pronto, tenía que detenerlo o terminaría derramándose en su boca.

-¿Que?- Zoro se detuvo y le miro con algo de preocupación. – ¿Lo hice mal?-

-No, fue… diferente y jodidamente bueno, pero aun no quiero terminar- Sanji levanto una mano y le acaricio el rostro. –Déjame intentarlo a mi- Le miro a los ojos con decisión, Zoro termino por aceptarlo, movió el rostro de manera afirmativa, se quito de encima de él y se recostó en la cama.

El rubio comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón, al lograrlo, también pidió que levantara las caderas para deslizarle el pantalón y los interiores hacia los tobillos. Cuando el miembro de Zoro quedo a la vista, Sanji no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa – ¡Es monstruoso!- Pensó alarmado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Pregunto Zoro al ver que el rubio se demoraba.

-No…- Mintió, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía si aquello le cabría en la boca. Con algo de titubeo guio su mano hasta sujetar el miembro de Zoro y comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad, de arriba abajo, se mordió el labio, la verdad era que se sentía algo cohibido.

-Déjalo… Sanji- Zoro noto su titubeo.

-Shhh… me desconcentras- Sanji respiro hondo, el peliverde le había echo sentir bien, él quería devolverle el favor, cerró los ojos y finalmente se atrevió a besar la punta del miembro de Zoro. Después de todo, el sabor y el tacto, no le habían sido desagradables, por lo que se atrevió a tratar de metérselo en la boca, era tan grueso que apenas y le cavia, comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo con parsimonia.

-Ghhh…- Zoro intentaba detener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, comenzó a moverse por instinto, levantando las caderas, tocando el paladar del rubio. Cuando sintió que su fin estaba cerca, detuvo los movimientos y trato de separar el rostro de Sanji. Bajo la vista y observo su rostro sonrojado y que respiraba con dificultad. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se irguió, empujando nuevamente al rubio.

-Ya no aguanto- Se coloco sobre él y bajo su mano a la cadera del rubio.

-E…espera…-Sanji tembló, había escuchado que hacerlo por…"atrás" dolía si no se tomaban medidas.

-¿Te has arrepentido pervertido?-

-No… ¿pero porque yo debo ser quien sea la parte pasiva?-

Zoro sonrió con malicia.

-Porque así debe ser…-

Sanji frunció el ceño.

-¿Que estúpida respuesta es esa…?-

-Tranquilo, seré tierno-

-Tierno mis…- Pero se tenso cuando sintió que un dedo de Zoro acariciaba alrededor de su entrada.

-Relájate- Le susurro en el oído.

-Si claro, estoy muy relajado, ya me gustaría verte en esta situaci…- Se sobresalto y tembló cuando el dedo del peliverde finalmente le invadió.

-Relájate- Volvió a pedirle el moreno, Sanji se aferro a su espalda y en verdad que intentaba relajarse, pero era tan incomodo. Un segundo dedo en ese momento le invadió.

-Duele… joder….-

-Ya pasara- Zoro movía sus dedos en su interior, tratando de prepararle correctamente. Minutos más tarde y cuando sintió que su entrada ya estaba un poco más dilatada y húmeda, saco sus dedos y se acomodo entre sus piernas –Lo meteré…- Zoro sujeto su propio miembro y lo guio hasta su entrada.

-Lento, lento…- Pidió Sanji. El moreno empujo suavemente, tratando de entrar. El rubio dejo de respirar por un segundo, sintió una punzada que nació en su retaguardia y que se expandía por toda su espalda. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, podía sentirlo, podía sentir como el miembro del peliverde se abría paso en su interior. –D…detente, duele un demonio…-

-Lo siento…- Zoro le miro con pesar y vergüenza –Ya no… puedo detenerme…- Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada. Y justo en ese momento empujo un poco más, sintiendo el calor arrebatador que desprendía el interior del rubio. Lo había logrado, había penetrado por completo a Sanji. El rubio bajo de si, tembló de dolor y le clavo las uñas en la espalda.

-Estoy dentro- susurro triunfal.

Sanji parecía imposibilitado a hablar por el dolor, de repente sintió una caricia del peliverde en su rostro e instantes después recibió un beso en sus labios, volviéndolo a la realidad. –Me moveré… suavemente- Y el vaivén comenzó, los movimientos eran lentos, Sanji dejaba escapar quejidos de dolor, pero conforme el movimiento se volvía un poco más rápido, aquellos gemidos fueron volviéndose suaves. El rubio ignoro en qué momento dejo de sentir dolor y comenzó a sentirse invadido por el placer, las embestidas de Zoro eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas y el rubio comenzaba a moverse a su ritmo, acompañándole en aquellos vaivenes.

El peliverde bajo una mano y comenzó a masturbarle. La habitación estaba inundada por gemidos placenteros, los movimientos en la cama eran violentos, haciéndola rechinar.

Zoro sentía el final próximo, por lo que acelero el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro del rubio.

Sanji podía sentir también el orgasmo.

-M-me… vengo…- Zoro penetro con fuerza y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que sentía como Sanji se estremecía bajo el, como su mano derecha era salpicada por un viscoso y blanquecino liquido caliente y como el interior del rubio se contraía, apretando su miembro, exprimiéndole cada gota de su inminente eyaculación. Después de haberse vaciado dentro del rubio, se dejo caer sobre él, ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento, permanecieron así durante varios segundos.

Finalmente el moreno, salió con suavidad de Sanji y se recostó a su lado.

Los dos miraron fijamente el techo, ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a hablar y romper ese íntimo momento recién compartido.

Pero Sanji tenía urgencia de ir al baño y asearse, por lo que se puso de pie, no sin antes sentir un dolor en su trasero.

-¿Te vas?- Zoro no deseaba que el rubio se marchara, no así, no de momento.

-¿Bromeas?- Sanji se giro y le sonrió de medio lado -¿Y perderme la oportunidad de despertar al lado de un marimo? Solo voy a asearme, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

Zoro sonrió discretamente y se puso de pie al instante. – ¿Tallaras mi espalda?-

-No fastidies…- Sanji le miro con susto, noto esa mirada perversa en el peliverde.

-La noche, apenas y comienza-

El rubio se estremeció y antes de poder agarrar sus cosas y "huir", Zoro pasó a su lado y lo empujo al interior del baño, dándole una nalgada. –Yo con gusto tallare tu espalda- Aseguro el moreno, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

CONTINUARA!

**Notas finales:**

Creo que esa noche y las restantes, ya no podra dormir Sanji... jajaja xD.

Bueno he de aclarar, que... Sanji y Zoro se enamoraron a primera vista, solo que... ellos JAMAS lo admitiran tan facilmente, estan confundidos porque... es la primera vez que sienten algo asi y lo peor... ambos son hombres. Me base en algo que le paso a una amiga, ella juraba y perjuraba de ser unica y exclusivamente hetero... pero un día fue a un restaurant y conocio a una chica, fue instantaneo... un chispaso y asi tan rapido como fue el flechazo, fue intenso! Cupido y el destino si que te sorprende... actualmente mi amiga vive una relación de 6 años con su chica... QUE COOL! El amor, solo se debe basar en eso, amor y nada más, u_uU creo que mejor ya me callo, ya voy a empezar de filosofa jajaja xD

Matta ne!


	5. Solo hay que dejarse llevar!

Vale, he estado de vaga..., así que paso a dejar conti sin hablar mucho... xD Saludos a todos, gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

**Konohanabaku:** Jajajaja digamos que Ace y Sanji, tendrán el mismo objetivo, pero ps… ya veremos que pasa con ellos n3n Es vdd, uno empieza jugando y termina creyéndosela… es bastante peligroso hacer este tipo de "acuerdos y jueguitos" jajajaja me alegra que te gustase el lemon, ya sabes yo lo disfrute haciéndolo jajajaja xD Saludos y como siempre agradezco tus reviews!

**Mel:** Agradezco que tomes tu tiempo para leer y sobretodo para dejarme un revieew, jajaja xD Suele pasarme con los títulos o resúmenes de los fics, luego como que no me atraen y ya después me animo y me digo a mi misma: Wow, porque nunca lo leí… jajaja pero bueno… gracias por las flores… y bueno sobre tu última pregunta que cuando leí te juro que no pare de reír jajajaja xD Eres la primera y única lectora que me ha dicho eso jajaja xD Bueno, no soy ya una pequeñuela… tengo casi 28 años y ya he recorrido un tramito xD sería triste en mi caso no conocer sobre el sexo ya a mi edad jajaja xD Bueno, espero eso apasigue tu pregunta… jajaja xD Saludos!

**Naghi-tan: **Hola Nagui! .3. upsss… bueno, temo decirte que ya llevo 19 capítulos escritos… en los cuales ya ha quedado confirmado como quedarán las parejas y ammmm… bueno… Sí pondré un poco AceZoro… pero… es muy ligero, además Ace quedara emparejado con otra persona… déjame decirte que no será Luffy… .3. no te desanimes, te aliento a continuar leyendo, digo, hasta el momento no he tenido criticas sobre lo que he hecho jajaja xD Gracias por los halagos, tu disfrutaste leyendo el lemon, yo disfrute haciéndolo… jojojojo xD saludos y gracias nuevamente! Bye,bye!

_Letra manuscrita: Recuerdos_

CAPITULO 5

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y con lo primero que se topo, fue con el rostro tranquilo y babeante de la persona que horas antes había compartido junto con el una noche intensa y movida. Lo recordaba todo y a pesar de nunca haber imaginado que el pudiera acostarse con otro hombre no tenia arrepentimiento alguno de lo que había pasado, incluso, permaneció unos minutos más, observando el rostro impávido del rubio y sonrió ligeramente. Aquello le había gustado y mucho. Había sido tan diferente que como con su ex-prometida.

Tuvo el impulso de acariciar su rostro y sentir esa suave y tersa piel y no se quedo con las ganas, recorrió sus parpados cerrados con la yema de sus dedos, delineo sus cejas enroscadas y el pensamiento de que eran poco comunes paso por su mente, pero ahí… en su rostro encajaban perfectamente haciéndole ver realmente apuesto. Después acaricio sus pómulos y finalmente sus labios.

Tenía el sueño muy ligero, de hecho desde que sintió el movimiento de su mano sobre su rostro despertó, pero se dejo tocar, aquellas caricias eran tan calidas y relajantes, hasta que sintió que era momento de participar también. Abrió los ojos y trato de hacer contacto directo con los ojos del peliverde.

-Quien diría que alguien con semblante tosco y brusco, pueda ser tan meticuloso al acariciar?-

-Te molesta?-

-No… de cierta forma, me reconfortas-

Zoro sonrió ante la última respuesta del rubio, mientras este cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejándose llevar por la suave y dulce sensación de aquellas caricias.

-Tienes idea de la hora que es?- Quiso saber Sanji.

-mmm… no… ¿tienes algo que hacer?-

-Si, quede para desayunar con mi hermana y su ahora esposo y con los amigos allegados-

-A que hora quedaste con ellos?-

-A las ocho-

Zoro se inclino un poco y deposito sus labios sobre la barbilla del rubio-

-No hay prisa… ya te has perdido ese desayuno- Zoro continuo dejando besos, pero esta vez en su cuello, cuando de pronto sintió que Sanji le empujaba y le miraba aterrado.

-Que dices? Porque dices eso?-

-Son las ocho y media- Señalo con la cabeza un reloj que había en la pared de la cabecera.

-Demonios!- Sanji empujo nuevamente a Zoro haciéndole caer en el piso.

-Ya deben estar por acabar ¿a que vas ya?-

-Nunca se le debe hacer esperar a una dama, mucho menos si se trata de una bella mujer y es mi hermana por supuesto y no importa que ya vayan a la mitad del desayuno, peor es no asistir- Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

-No logro entenderte…- Zoro se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni lo intentes siquiera… soy bastante complicado, acabarías liándote tu solito marimo- Sanji se acerco al peliverde, mientras acomodaba su corbata. –Anda vuelve a dormir, te veré a la hora de la comida en el restaurant-

-No te importa que nos vean juntos?-

-Jajajaja para nada, tengo cierta reputación que hace imposible que ellos piensen en que yo pueda relacionarme con otro hombre- Lo decía riendo pero tan seguro que Zoro sabia que así era.

-Que reputación?- Quiso saber, aunque algo intuía.

-No seas curioso marimo, solo despreocupate todos pensaran que seguimos siendo tan machos como siempre- y después de decir esto le planto un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo al moreno y haciéndole sonrojar ligeramente. –Duerme, necio…- Le empujo con la mano y lo obligo a recostarse, sujeto su saco y abrió la puerta, observo ambos lados y tras cerciorarse de que nadie pudiera verle, le sonrió nuevamente al moreno y salio de ahí. Zoro permaneció con la vista clavada en la puerta y después suspiro con fuerza, coloco sus dos manos tras de su nuca y comenzó a recordar lo antes vivido.

-Diablos…- murmuro –Fue tan endemoniadamente bueno…- Sus recuerdos lo trasladaron a cuando mantenía una relación con Perona, una joven hermosa de cuerpo envidiable, cabello rosado y suave como la seda y piel blanca y tersa.

_-No otra vez!- Se quejaba aquella chica, mientras cubría parte de su cuerpo desnudo con una blanca sabana de seda._

_-L-lo siento… quizás… el cansancio- Ya no sabía que más utilizar como pretexto, siempre resultaba igual, empezaba entusiasmado, ansioso y a la hora del punto clave, todo se venia abajo._

_-Pues yo soy la que esta cansada Zoro!-_

_-En verdad, quizás el estrés-_

_Perona bufo molesta._

_-Siempre intento motivarte debidamente, me doy el tiempo suficiente para atenderte, y ¿Cómo es que me respondes? Jamás hemos concluido una sola vez!-_

_Zoro se sonrojo un poco, aquello era cierto, a pesar de que Perona le realizaba un sexo oral increíble y que siempre intentaba portar ropa muy diminuta y llamativa que pudiera levantar hasta a un muerto de su santa tumba. La excitación en Zoro duraba poco y nunca podía satisfacer por completo a la pelirosa._

-Esto da miedo en serio…- Un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, extendió una mano y sujeto una almohada colocándola sobre su rostro, aspiro con fuerza y el aroma que emanaba ese cojin era ni más ni menos que la esencia del rubio que había dejado hasta hace apenas 10 minutos su habitación. –Esto da miedo…- Volvió a repetir, cuando nuevamente rememoro algo, que quiso ignorar y que ahora, gracias a lo recién vivido, le cruzo la cabeza como un relámpago.

_El peliverde sujetaba una taza de te entre sus manos, mientras le daba vueltas._

_-Me entra la curiosidad por saber cuantas vueltas más debas realizar, para atravesar la mesa con esa taza de té- Dijo un hombre frente a él, quien por el contrario del peliverde tenía el semblante calmado y sereno._

_-Yo estoy pasando por un mal momento y tu te dedicas solo a burlarte de mi situación?-_

_-No es verdad, pero el moverte de esa forma, no solucionara nada- Aquel hombre, cogio su taza con suavidad y la llevo a su boca, deleitándose con el exquisito sabor del liquido caliente._

_-Tu y mi hermana…. Bueno, han experimentado ese tipo de "problemas"?-_

_El hombre levanto su dorada mirada y sus facciones se volvieron toscas por un segundo._

_-Soy un caballero, no responderé eso-_

_-Vamos Mihawk! Ya se que mi hermana y tu se acuestan- Aseguro el peliverde._

_Ambos se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, hasta que fue el mayor quien suspiro resignado._

_-No, jamás nos ha pasado- Admitió finalmente, dándole otro sorbo a su té._

_-Ves lo que te digo! Entonces, no se que pasa conmigo! No puedo aceptar que sea… bueno… quizás…-_

_-Impotente?- Zoro salto de su asiento de inmediato y le cubrió la boca._

_-shhhhhhh, shhhhhh ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere?-_

_-Vamos Zoro- Mihawk se lo quito de encima –Perona a sido tu única pareja?-_

_-Sí…-_

_-Y no hay nadie más que te guste?-_

_-No-_

_-Nadie?-_

_-Nadie-_

_-Tal vez ese sea el problema-_

_Zoro le miro con curiosidad y esperanza a la vez._

_-Deberías experimentar con alguien más, así de fácil-_

_-Así de fácil? Piensas que soy capaz de engañar a mi prometida?-_

_-Bueno no, solo que tal vez seria sano que se dieran un tiempo y en ese momento, tú aprovecharas y experimentaras con alguien más-_

_-Si claro, voy a ir por el mundo tratando de acostarme con todas, para ver si con una pega-_

_-Zoro, sabes que no quise decir eso, pero en verdad pienso que lo más correcto en este momento es que te des un respiro, te estas presionando en serio y lo único que lograras es herirte a ti mismo-_

_-Si, tal vez tengas razón-_

_-Además…- Mihawk dio otro sorbo a su bebida –Tal vez tu problema radica en que… no te gusten precisamente las chicas…-_

_Zoro se puso de pie al instante y desenvaino una shinai (Espada de Bambú), lanzando un ataque hacia su "cuñado", pero este, quien también portaba una igual, logro parar el ataque._

_-Repite lo que has dicho?-Dijo Zoro enfadado._

_-Acaso eso tendría algo de malo?-_

_Todos los presentes dentro de ese pequeño lugar, les miraban sorprendidos._

_-Zoro, Mihawk!- Una voz femenina, retumbo en las paredes. –Siempre actuando como críos!-_

_-Mi joven pupilo es demasiado impulsivo, lo sabes bien mi hermosa Kuina- Mihawk le sonrió dulcemente a la recién llegada, guardo su shinai y se acerco a ella, para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda._

_-Ahora que ha pasado?- Quiso saber la chica, mirando a su novio y después a su hermano._

_-Cosa de hombres- Zoro guardo también su espada y al ver que su hermana no quedaría satisfecha con esa respuesta se apresuro a comentar –démonos prisa, recuerda que mi padre últimamente sospecha sobre nuestra ausencia a esta hora del día-_

_-Pues me da igual- Kuina se sujetó el cabello con un listón rojo. –Jamás dejare de asistir a mis clases de Kendo-_

_-Mi bella rebelde, por eso es que me has conquistado, por tu convicción, por tu carácter fuerte e inquebrantable y…-_

_Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar dejando a su maestro y a su hermana solos, en ese cursi momento._

_-Zoro!- Pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta de entrada de aquel restaurant en el que solían reunirse los tres para de ahí, ir al dojo de Mihawk, este llamo su atención. –Lo que te dije, piensalo, no me estoy burlando, mucho menos juego con tu sentir, es la verdad, debes pensar bien para saber en donde estas parado y seguir caminando sin dar pasos a ciegas…-_

_Zoro le miro sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo Mihawk se había ganado su respeto y admiración, no solo por ser su maestro de Kendo, sino también como amigo, el único que tenia de hecho. Y aunque en ocasiones, solían discutir por todo e incluso medir fuerzas por tonterías, sabia que en realidad, su maestro se preocupaba por él._

-maldito Mihawk, porque siempre estas en lo correcto?- Y es que, aquello que le había dicho el recién mencionado, había sido lo que le impulso a "experimentar" con el rubio. Quiso probar que estaba equivocado, que el gustaba de las chicas y que su problema no era porque pudiera ser… homosexual, pero ahora que había tenido sexo con otro hombre ¿Podría seguir sosteniendo eso? Definitivamente no y la razón era porque… estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a Sanji, por volver a estar con él, tocarlo, besarlo, poseerle y hacerlo gemir tanto hasta dejarle ronco.

Se quito la almohada del rostro y miro al techo, una curiosidad le invadió en ese preciso momento –Sería igual con Ace?- Haber follado con Sanji, fue tan intenso y excitante que ahora se preguntaba si se sentiría lo mismo hacerlo con el azabache. Apuesto era… y mucho pero…- Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y molesto consigo mismo por esos pensamientos, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, se daría una ducha fría muy fría.

Sanji no tuvo tiempo a cambiarse de ropa, simplemente trato de aparentar naturalidad, llego al lugar al que había quedado con su hermana, su cuñado y amigos y entro tratando de no armar tanta bulla, pero con Luffy como amigo aquello era imposible.

-Sanji, lo siento!, has llegado tan tarde que ya me he comido tu ración-

-Ah, si, no pasa nada Luffy- Sanji tomo lugar, al lado de Kaya y Usopp.

-Y ese milagro?- Su hermana le miro extrañada, señalando su vestuario.

-Que? No traje tanta ropa para el viaje, voy a tener que vestir una prenda por doble vez-

-Eso nadie te lo cree, sueles ser tan pulcro que odias repetir ropa en días seguidos- Aseguro Ace.

-Pues admiro a la chica con la que pasaste la noche, para que te haya entretenido tanto para que ni siquiera tuvieras tiempo a cambiar de ropa- Ese comentario era de otro amigo, un peliazul que portaba gafas de sol y camisa roja, muy llamativa a decir verdad. -Debe ser… muy súper buena…- Los varones se echaron a reír, Kaya se sonrojo un poco, era verdad que ella también imaginaba que su hermano había pasado la noche con una chica y más aun por su repentina desaparición en plena fiesta de su boda, pero el no solía ser así, no lo hacía tan evidente ante los demás. Lo que más la descoloco fue la reacción de su hermano, contrario a molestarse, comenzó a reír con ellos. No negó haber pasado la noche con alguien.

-Bueno yo me despido de momento, tengo que hacer algo- Ace se puso de pie y todos le miraron con curiosidad, menos Sanji, que se imaginaba cual era su destino.

-A donde vas?- Quiso saber Luffy.

-Iré a…-

-Pero si acabo de llegar- Se quejo el rubio –Anda Ace siéntate y tomate algo conmigo-

-No tengo la culpa de que hayas llegado tarde-

-Lo se, pero solo estoy pidiendo que mis buenos amigos y mi hermosa familia, me acompañen con un trago-

-No te parece que es muy temprano para beber?- Pregunto Kaya.

-Princesa, estamos en un crucero, lejos de casa, lejos de los problemas, solo hay que relajarse y… dejarse llevar por la marea como lo hace el barco, solo hay… que dejarse llevar- Volvió a repetir, mientras sonreía de medio lado y rememoraba lo vivido junto con Zoro.

**Notas finales:**

Ja! Sanji que no quiere dejar ir a Ace porque sabe que ira a buscar a Zoro jajaja xD Bueno espero reviews! Gracias!


	6. Celos Parte 1

Bueno como siempre agradezco a quienes leen. Antes de continuar aclaro que la letra cursiva se refiere a recuerdos de los personajes y ammm... creo que ya xD.

Saludos y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

**Konohanabaku:** Como siempre gracias por tu review! :3 me pone feliz leerle jajaja xD Cierto Sanji esta celoso, pero esperate... se pondrá aún todavía más jajajaja xD

_**MadrugadaPoison:**_Bajo, cap de este fic, lamento que demore tanto con el de resident, es que es bastante complicada su historia… jajajaja y trato de manejarla lo más cercana a la realidad. En fin, espero que este capítulo te agrade y gracias por el review! Matta ne!

_**Naghi-tan:**_Muchas gracias por el comentario, para compensar, bajare dos capítulos… así que espero los disfrutes… :P Y bueno, en este y el otro capítulo, como que ya hago saber con quién se quedara Luffy… xD jajajaja así que espero esa duda, ya se disipe jejeje :P Es verdad, Luffy no tiene tantos seguidores, como debería puesto que es el protagonista… pero así pasa a veces no? Luego son opacados por otros personajes. Pero tranquis, que aquí no dejare de lado a mi Luffy amado xD jajajaja Bueno, me despido y espero los dos capítulos… es más igual me animo a bajar 3… jajaja te gusten. Cuidate mucho y kisses! Bye,bye!

Capitulo 6

_-El amor, mi querido Zeff, no existe- Estaba mirando por una enorme ventanilla, mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban insistentemente el cristal._

_-Eso es porque nunca lo has experimentado- Aseguro un hombre ya mayor, que se encontraba cortando algunos vegetales con gran maestría y dedicación._

_-Pues las sensaciones que según se viven, si que las he experimentado… - Saco un cigarrillo y tras olfatear su olor a tabaco, lo llevo a su boca y lo prendió al instante –He sentido eso que dicen, ya sabes… las mariposas en el estomago, la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con esa persona, la ansiedad por verla…-_

_-Pero jamás has sufrido- Zeff vacio las verduras en una cazuela, y comenzó a revolverlas con suma delicadeza. –El amor y el sufrimiento van de la mano, si no sufres es porque no hay amor-_

_-Que tonterías son esas? Claro que no es verdad, todo mundo lo sabe Zeff, amar es como protagonizar un cuento de hadas, en un mundo color de rosa, según cuentan…-_

_-Aun eres demasiado joven, ¿que acaso no has experimentado celos? Eso es dolor, porque temes que la persona amada te deje por otra persona, también está la ausencia, cuando estas lejos de esa persona se le extraña y se sufre por no poder estar a su lado, tu todo lo has tenido fácil-_

_-Eso de los celos es por autoestima baja, es intolerable que alguien se degrade tanto por una persona! Yo jamás caeré en ese absurdo juego-_

_-Juego dices? Ese no es ningún juego es un sentimiento y se deriva a causa de que la persona que amamos nos reste atención a favor a otra, si nunca has celado, es porque no te interesa en serio esa persona-_

_-Eso se deriva por inseguridad como ya te había dicho y también me parece bastante egoísta- _

_Zeff suspiro cansado, Sanji era demasiado terco y no lo haría cambiar de parecer… hasta que lo viviera en carne propia._

_-Bueno Sanji, ya… algún día lo comprenderás-_

_-Me estas tratando como un crío?-_

_-A veces actúas como uno-_

_-Eso lo miras tú porque ya estás muy viejo- Sanji apago su cigarro y se coloco un mandil blanco, acercándose a la estufa._

_-Yo no soy quien piensa que el All Blue existe-_

_Sanji se ruborizo y giro su rostro gritándole._

_-Eso lo pensaba cuando tenía 8 años y fue por tu maldita culpa!-_

_Zeff comenzó a carcajearse._

_-Ya, ya, apurémonos con tu lección de hoy, nos queda poco tiempo antes de que tus padres lleguen de trabajar-_

_Sanji relajo el semblante y movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo. –Hoy ¿que es viejo?-_

_-Un platillo japonés, los famosos Onigiris-_

_-Que fácil, es solo arroz-_

_Zeff le dio un coscorrón al rubio y lo reprendió_

_-Todo Sanji, tiene su chiste, pásate de tiempo en hervir el agua y esta se evaporara, cualquier tipo de platillo por más sencillo que parezca tiene su tiempo y su dedicación-_

_Sanji miro enfadado a Zeff, pero no le respondió más, respetaba a ese hombre incluso más que a sus padres, quienes rara vez llegaba a verlos en casa. Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y era el mejor Chef que había conocido, pero no solo por eso se había ganado su admiración, era un hombre tan dedicado con lo que hacía que cuando presenciaba sus actividades, deseaba tanto ser como él. En pocas palabras, era la imagen paterna que no tenía realmente por parte de su propia sangre._

Miro el rostro intranquilo de Ace, se notaba a leguas lo ansioso que estaba y sabia el motivo del por qué. Recién se acababa de darse cuenta de que se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos, que incluso no se percato de la ausencia de Franky y Luffy, ahora solo quedaban Kaya, Usopp, Ace y él.

-Dado que ya me he quedado el tiempo suficiente para "brindar" contigo por cosas triviales- Ace se puso de pie –Me retiro ahora si…-

-Bueno, bueno y porque tanta prisa en irte?- Pregunto Sanji, de alguna forma tratando de impedir que Ace se marchara.

-Es cierto ¿A dónde vas?- Ingenuo pregunto el chico de nariz larga.

Ace sonrió ampliamente y como si fuera un top secreto murmuro.

-Le he echado el ojo a alguien-

-pfff…- Usopp escupía su bebida, mientras Kaya y Sanji abrían los ojos sorprendidos, la primera porque no se esperaba aquello y Sanji porque no se imagino que Ace pudiera ser tan directo.

-En serio?- Pregunto la inocente Kaya –Es bonita? Quiero conocerla- Estaba emocionada, y eso se le notaba en la voz, nunca le había conocido una pareja al azabache, bueno, los años que llevaba conociéndolo. –Podríamos quedar para comer ¿Qué tal?-

-No sería mala idea…- Sanji sonrió ligeramente, estaba seguro de que Ace no revelaría a su "objetivo".

El azabache ladeo la cabeza pero al instante respondió.

-De acuerdo, le traeré para la comida, bueno, si es que acepta, porque es algo "especial"-

Kaya sonrió contenta con ello, a Usopp parecía no importarle mucho, en cambio Sanji se quedo mudo al ver que Ace no había ni siquiera titubeado un poco.

-En fin, nos vemos más tarde- Y sin más Ace se marcho de ahí.

Sanji hizo el amago de pararse, un impulso quizás. Kaya y Usopp le miraron extrañados, pero al ser consciente de lo que había hecho se sentó nuevamente.

-Que sorpresa no?- Dijo como no queriendo la cosa –Estoy ansioso por conocer a "esa" persona- Y dio un gran trago a su bebida (Ron con refresco de cola y agua mineral). Aunque eso ultimo que había dicho, había sonado más a sarcasmo que a curiosidad. Pero Kaya y Usopp no se percataron de ello.

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento volvió a caer dormido, quizás había sido la ducha que le relajo. El caso es que ahora estaba en un profundo sueño y los ronquidos que inundaban su habitación así lo atestiguaban.

A los lejos escuchaba el sonido insistente de algo, poco a poco ese sonido fue tomando forma, si, eran golpes… toques a su puerta. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y volvió al tiempo real.

Se paró un poco desorientado y abrió sin siquiera preguntar.

-Ace…- Murmuro, no sabía porque, pero de alguna manera, no le extrañaba verlo ahí, no después de lo que le había dicho y asegurado en la noche anterior.

-Disculpa, no pensé que estuvieras dormido-

-Descuida, solo que no dormí bien…- Se dio la vuelta y bostezo con ganas. Ace dudo en entrar al interior, pero segundos después le siguió. No pudo evitar sorprenderse ligeramente ante ver el desorden en que se encontraba su habitación. Zoro comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada en el piso y la echo a un lado de la cama, haciendo un montoncito.

-Pareciera como si hubieras batallado en desvestirte, si necesitabas ayuda…- Ace le miro a los ojos –debiste pedirme ayuda, no lo hubiera duda ni un poco…-

Zoro se sonrojo un poco y se quedo un poco azorado por el comentario, pero tras reponerse, le arrojo una almohada.

-Estaba algo borracho, no por eso, no iba a poder siquiera desvestirme-

-Pues mirando todo este revoltijo, pensaría cualquiera que pasó un huracán-

-Un huracán…- Pensaba el peliverde, lo que había vivido con Sanji, era precisamente como eso, algo tan intenso que había arrasado con toda su cordura a su paso.

-Oye Zoro…- Ace le saco de sus pensamientos –Sobre lo que dije anoche…- Zoro le miro con atención, quizás se había arrepentido de lo que dijo. –Voy en serio…-

El peliverde comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Ace, por favor…-

-En verdad Zoro… lo digo en serio… - Ace camino dos pasos hacia el peliverde –me gustas mucho…- El moreno se tenso, se quedo inmóvil, veía claramente las intensiones del azabache.

-No lo hagas…-

-A que le temes? A que te guste?-

-No…- Mintió.

Ace sonrió de medio lado –eres tan transparente, lo puedo leer en tus ojos- Movió su mano derecha, buscando contacto con la mano del peliverde. Aquello paralizo a Zoro, el contacto era tan delicado.

_-Además…- Mihawk dio otro sorbo a su bebida –Tal vez tu problema radica en que… no te gusten precisamente las chicas…-_

Zoro rompió el contacto, y se alejo del azabache. Si se atrevía a corresponderle a Ace, sería definitivo. Estaría más que confirmado… las sospechas de Mihawk, serían acertadas. Ya que no solo se habría acostado con un completo desconocido, sino que ahora, estaba a punto de besarse con otro chico… y aun, no estaba preparado para aceptar aquello.

-Aaahhhhmmm…- Bostezo con ganas y se sentó a la orilla de la alberca, metió los pies al agua y comenzó a moverlos en círculos –Estoy tan aburrido…-

-Cuidado!- Un grito llamo su atención, giro el rostro, justo al tiempo en que una gran pelota de playa se estampaba en su rostro. El impacto, pese a no haber sido doloroso, si provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por completo en el interior de la alberca.

Sintió como su cuerpo se contraía, el agua estaba fría y su cuerpo caliente. Además, la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo, pataleo lo más que pudo y logro sacar un brazo a la superficie, pero le era imposible asomar la cabeza. El miedo a esa alturas, ya se había apoderado de todo su ser. –Ace…- Invoco a su hermano, mientras poco a poco sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban. De repente sintió un tirón, algo le jalaba y lo llevaba consigo. Pero estaba tan debilitado y tan asustado que no acertaba a ver qué pasaba.

-Aléjense, dejen espacio- Un joven saco a Luffy de la alberca y de inmediato le recostó en el piso.

-Llamen a un doctor- Dijo una señora escandalizada. Mientras el joven la ignoraba y continuaba atendiendo al azabache. Ladeo su cara y observo sus signos vitales: Pulso, latidos y respiración. Oprimió repetidas veces su abdomen con las palmas y los dedos entrelazados, tratando de eliminar el agua que tragó. Se quito la playera amarilla que vestía y la coloco debajo de sus hombros para lograr que su cabeza quedara hacia atrás y sin pensárselo siquiera comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca. Como respuesta el azabache comenzó a toser y los presentes se sintieron aliviados.

Ni siquiera el salvavidas, había tenido oportunidad de actuar, aquel joven había sido tan práctico y ágil.

Luffy abrió los ojos, sentía que la nariz, garganta y pecho le ardían terriblemente.

-Trata de regular tu respiración, será doloroso al principio-

Luffy enfoco su vista un poco nublada hacia la persona que le hablaba.

-Tu, me has salvado?-

-Agradece tu suerte-

-No…- Respondió sinceramente el muchacho. –Te agradezco a ti…- Intento sonreír como siempre lo hacía, con su sonrisa amplia y transparente, pero aún respirar le dolía, por lo que no pudo evitar quejarse.

-No lo has hecho mal muchacho, gracias- Dijo el salvavidas, mientras el joven se encogía de hombros y tras mirar por última vez a Luffy, se alejo de ahí, dejando que algunos curiosos se acercaran hasta Luffy para tratar de ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-O…oye…- Luffy le llamo. Pero su voz a causa del dolor en la garganta era tan suave y queda que no le había escuchado. –Que mal…- Murmuro –Quería preguntarle su nombre…-

CONTINUARA!

Un millon de... buenos deseos para quien adivine quien salvo a Luffy, jajaja xD


	7. Celos Parte 2

Capitulo 7

Tamborileaba los dedos con demasiada insistencia en la mesa en la cual se encontraba sentado, no quitaba la mirada de la entrada y de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño.

-Me estas poniendo los nervios de punta ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Pidió Franky quien estaba cansado de la actitud del rubio.

Sanji dirigió la vista hacia el peliazul y le dedico una mirada gélida.

-Bien, bien haz lo que quieras- Se sintió algo intimidado –al menos, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que te tiene así?-

-No me pasa nada…- esa respuesta estaba tan pastosa y sombría que era obvio que ni un pequeño niño de 5 años pudiera creerlo.

-Aguarda, ya sé lo que te pasa- Franky se acomodo los lentes oscuros y sonriendo ampliamente comento –de seguro que Kaya te obligo a estar aquí para conocer a la chica que le gusta a Ace y justo a ti te gustaría estar en otro lugar, ¿quizás con la superrrr chica con la que pasaste la noche no?-

-Ya cállate- Sanji saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió al instante, lo que decía Franky sin que este mismo fuera consiente, era una verdad a medias.

-Vaya pensamos que seriamos los primeros en llegar- Justo en ese momento Usopp y Kaya llegaron frente a ellos –Y yo que pensé que no vendrías y que tendría que mandar a Usopp por ti –Se dirigió a su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿y yo porque?- Salto de inmediato el chico de nariz larga, al parecer no había sido avisado sobre los planes de su esposa en dado caso que el rubio no hubiese llegado.

-¿No lo hubieras hecho por mí?- Le pregunto melosamente.

-C…claro que si- Su esposo carraspeo la garganta y dijo –cruzaría los 7 mares y pelearía con los gigantes (si existieran claro) por ti mi querida Kaya-

Sanji y Franky les ignoraron y nuevamente el rubio dirigió su vista a la entrada mientras los esposos tomaban asiento a su lado.

-¡Ya quiero conocerla!- Exclamo de pronto la rubia –De verdad que no imagino como pueda ser-

-Pues te aseguro que dos ojos, una boca y una nariz, si que tendrá- Bromeo Franky. Kaya le miro con cierto enfado.

-Ja Ja Ja, que gracioso Franky-

Los minutos pasaron y no se sabía aun nada de Ace, Luffy y su acompañante.

-Quizás no van a venir- Dijo Usopp.

-¡Pero Ace acepto traerla!- Comento una Kaya algo desilusionada.

-Sí, pero recuerda amor, el dijo que la traería en dado caso que aceptara, porque era medio "especial"-

-No vendrán- Aseguro el rubio, quien ya se encontraba más relajado e incluso en ese momento sonreía. Aun no podía creer que el también llego a pensar que el peliverde hubiese podido aceptar la invitación de Ace, cuando él fue testigo de que le había bateado la noche anterior. Eso sin duda le puso intranquilo y de mal humor, puesto que a su consideración eso le haría hipócrita. Pero la realidad era que no deseaba verles juntos.

Y de pronto, sintió que su corazón se le paralizaba cuando visualizo al peliverde en la entrada y solo. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco más al imaginar que nuevamente había rechazado a Ace e incluso había llegado a ese lugar para encontrarse única y exclusivamente con él, tal cual como lo planearon por la mañana. Exhalo el humo con calma y se iba a poner de pie para de alguna manera acercarse al moreno, pero en ese momento Ace y Luffy se detuvieron al lado del moreno y eso le dejo totalmente descolocado, tanto que el cigarrillo que traía en la boca, resbalo y callo entre sus piernas. Maldijo en voz alta y se sacudió la ropa y cogió nuevamente el cigarro.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo Ace –les presento a Zoro- Dijo tan natural que Zoro no se imaginaba el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Al ver que Zoro le había huido, suspiro con pesar pero intento que aquello no le afectara.

-Por la tarde mis amigos y yo nos vamos a reunir a comer, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-

El peliverde se giro y le miro, su respuesta inmediata iba a ser un "no, gracias", pero recordó que se había quedado de ver con Sanji y una idea cruzo su cabeza –¿Cuáles amigos?- Trato de sonar indiferente.

-Pues ¿cómo que cuales? Los de la boda, Kaya, Usopp, Sanji, por supuesto que mi hermano y conocerás a Franky, ayer no tuvo oportunidad de presentártelo-

El único nombre que su mente proceso fue "Sanji" y al confirmar que estaría ahí, asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo iré contigo-

Hasta el mismo Ace se sorprendió por su afirmativa, pensó que le resultaría mas difícil convencerlo.

-Se me facilitara acercarme a Sanji de esta manera- Pensó el moreno ingenuamente.

-El es, la persona de las que les hable-

Todos estaban estupefactos y un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente. A su vez que le observaban detenidamente.

-Recuerdo vagamente haberte visto ayer en la boda- Finalmente el incomodo silencio lo rompió Franky, quien parecía haber superado rápidamente la sorpresa.

-Si- respondió Zoro –Ace me invito- Miro a Kaya y a Usopp- Felicidades-

-¿Eh? A si… gracias- Respondió Kaya aun sin poder creérselo.

Zoro miro a Sanji, pero este parecía más interesado en apagar con tortuosa lentitud su cigarro en el cenicero.

Ace le indico a Zoro que se sentara junto a él. Al igual que a Luffy.

-¡Por poco y no la cuento!- Luffy tan escandaloso como siempre, comenzó a relatar lo que en la mañana le había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando toda la atención se centro en el. Ace agradeció internamente que sus amigos no hicieron un comentario incomodo y que desistieran de preguntar. Ya en su momento les relataría lo que quisieran saber.

Justo en ese momento dos personas ingresaban al mismo restaurant.

-Oye detente, te estoy hablando-

-Pierdes tu tiempo Kidd… ya te dije que me dejes en paz-

Pasaron entre las mesas y se sentaron en una algo apartada.

-Law, sabes perfectamente que no soy de los que piden perdón-

Un mesero llego frente a ellos, interrumpiendo de momento su discusión, mientras el moreno miraba con bastante furia al pelirrojo. Tras recibir la orden, sintiendo el ambiente tan denso entre esos dos hombres se retiro de inmediato.

-Lo se, no hace falta que me lo repitas y… despreocúpate, no deseo tus disculpas, después de todo… ya no me interesan-

El pelirrojo le miro con petulancia y sonrió con sorna.

-Eso no te la crees ni tu…-

-¡Estoy harto Kidd…!- Dijo de pronto el moreno, mirándole con bastante seriedad. –Si piensas que seguiré dejando pasar como si nada tus estupideces estas muy equivocado… una cosa es que te quiera y otra muy distinta que quieras verme la cara de imbécil-

Kidd recargo su rostro en la palma de su mano y le miro.

-Tú sin mi… no eres nadie Law-

El moreno tenso la mandíbula al escuchar eso.

-¿Acaso olvidas que fui yo quien te saco de ese mugroso lugar? ¡Por mi eres lo que eres ahora… mírate! Eres un reconocido y buen pagado doctor ¿Quién pago tus estudios? Ah si… fui yo… ¿Quién te dio casa, comida y ropa? Espera un segundo…- Hizo la finta de estar pensando y respondió al instante –¡Claro! ¡Ese también fui yo!- Kidd miro intensamente a los ojos al moreno. –Tú me debes mucho Law, demasiado…-

Law se puso de pie y golpeo con ambas palmas de las manos, la mesa, los presentes cercanos giraron el rostro mirando a ambos hombres.

-Lo dicho, no eres más que un imbécil, si piensas que te pertenezco solo por lo que has según tu "invertido" en mí… tan fácil me la pones entonces, simple y sencillamente te pago y te mando al carajo…- Dijo Law, alejándose de ahí, el también tenía su carácter y no podía evitar responderle como en esas ocasiones a Kidd. Lo peor es que no podía botarle así por así, era cierto que le debía bastante y de alguna manera sentía que debía pagarle por toda la ayuda que hasta la fecha había recibido de su parte, pero… lo que en realidad le detenía a mandarlo al diablo, era que le quería… y mucho, tanto como para dejar pasar sus infidelidades y malos tratos.

-Y entonces… volví a respirar- Luffy seguía contando, Ace incluso le regaño ligeramente, porque no le había contado lo sucedido. Pero de repente se calló de golpe y se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¿Luffy?- Ace le miro algo confundido y sin decir nada más el menor se alejo de ahí.

Law salió del restaurant, mientras maldecía internamente, detestaba sentir eso por Kidd, ¿Por qué específicamente tuvo que enamorarse de ese tipo tan prepotente y egoísta?.

-¡Oye... Oooooooye!-

Escucho que alguien gritaba, pero ignoro la voz, no era la única persona que caminaba por ahí, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se coloco a su lado y camino a su par.

-¡Deseaba encontrarme contigo otra vez!-

Law miro de reojo al chico y le reconoció al instante.

-Te recuerdo…- Admitió –¿Como sigues?-

-¿Eh? bien, bien, aun siento un poco de escozor en la garganta, pero… no me incomoda-

-Me alegro por ti- Aunque era bastante parco con las palabras, lo decía en serio.

-Soy Luffy ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Law…-

-Law…- Repitió –Me gusta tu nombre- Sonrió ampliamente. –Quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado-

-No hace falta-

-¡Vamos, por favor!-

-No-

-¡Por favor!-

-No-

-No te dejare tranquilo hasta que aceptes-

-Ya te dije que…- Pero cuando volteo y miro sus ojos desafiantes, suspiro con pesar. –¿Que quieres hacer?- No deseaba discutir, no con ese chico y después de haber discutido con Kidd.

-Shishishishi… bueno…- Luffy sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Cuando Luffy había salido de ahí todos se quedaron algo intrigados, pero segundos más tarde continuaron con lo suyo.

Zoro intentaba tener contacto visual con el rubio, pero este seguía ignorándole y la verdad, es que comenzaba a cabrearse.

Irritado se puso de pie y aseguró a los presentes que iba al baño exclusivamente.

Se planto frente al espejo y abrió el grifo, mojo sus manos y después su cabello, no entendía la actitud del rubio, después de que el había aceptado comer con todos con la única intensión de verle. Bufo molesto, al tiempo en que vio por medio del reflejo, que la puerta se abría y su corazón se acelero en cuanto vio a Sanji mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, solo se miraban mutuamente, cuando fue el rubio quien hablo primero.

-¿divirtiéndote con tu cita?-

-¿Qué?- Zoro se giro y le miro de frente. –¿Qué diablos dices?-

-Que eres un maldito hipócrita, apenas ayer le das de calabazas a Ace y hoy aceptas salir con el ¿no?-

-Un momento, yo no…-

-No hace falta que te justifiques, mira que mejor para mi, lo de ayer se quedo en el ayer, hoy es diferente y…- Sanji le miro con los ojos entrecerrados –Sera mejor que no se vuelva a repetir...-

Zoro levanto una ceja incrédulo, el rubio estaba molesto, se le notaba en la piel, estaba bastante diferente a cuando se despidieron por la mañana. Pero el también tenía orgullo y no demostraría que aquello le había dicho le afectara.

-Bien, que así sea…- Pasó a su lado y sin más salió del baño, dando un gran portazo.

Sanji se quedo con el coraje atorado, no pensó que la reacción del peliverde fuera esa, imagino que le enfrentaría. Cuando volvió en sí, salió tras él, pero tuvo que mantenerse en calma, frente a sus amigos no podría seguir reclamándole. Ahora la situación se había invertido, quien buscaba con la mirada al otro, era Sanji, pero Zoro le ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Gracias por la invitación Ace, deseaba convivir nuevamente con tus amigos, pero debo marcharme ya…- Zoro termino de comer y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque tan pronto?- Ace le miro un poco descolocado.

-Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, disfrute la compañía de todos- Miro a Kaya, Usopp y Franky, incluso a Luffy quien ya estaba ahí, regreso mientras había ido al baño. –Gracias a todos- Ace se puso de pie y le siguió unos pasos.

-Zoro, ¿todo está bien? Te noto algo tenso-

-Recordé lo de las llamadas, lo siento Ace, en serio tengo que irme, agradezco la invitación- Acelero el paso, Ace permaneció de pie, mirándole irse, algo no le cuadraba ahí.

Llego a su camarote y se encerró en este, claro que no iba a hacer unas jodidas llamadas, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarse de ahí, no ver al rubio, tenía unas ganas intensas de insultarlo hasta hartarse, pero era darle mucha importancia y lo que menos quería era que el rubio se diera cuenta, de hasta qué punto comenzaba a alterarlo.

-Y yo todavía de estúpido que fui a ese lugar para encontrarme con el…- Se dejo caer en la cama y miro al techo. Cuando unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención. Suspiro con fastidiado. ¿Acaso no había sido bastante claro con Ace?.

-Ace… ya te dije que…- Pero no, el azabache no era quien estaba frente a él en ese preciso momento. –¿Qué quieres? Me quedo bastante claro que…- Más sus palabras quedaron inconclusas, cuando la boca del rubio le devoro la propia con bastante frenesí.

Notas finales:

Ahhh! que Sanji tan bipolar! xD

Bueno y finalmente ya agregue a Law... (*o*) Como lo amo! xD Ya se imaginaran hacia donde lo llevo ¿no? jajaja xD Besos y espero reviews!


	8. Celos Parte 3

Capitulo 8

Aquello le dejo perplejo, _¿Qué diablos pasaba con ese tipo?_ Los primeros segundos no atino a reaccionar, pero cuando la claridad llego a su cabeza, rompió el contacto y reacciono insultándolo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo idiota?-

Sanji le miro con intensidad, aún estaba molesto y las ganas de brincarle encima en todos los sentidos no hacían más que incrementarse.

-¡Eres un maldito hipócrita, eso es lo que eres!- Le señalo, mientras Zoro fruncía el ceño.

-¡Otra vez con eso! No tengo la mínima idea a lo que te refieres y no sé, que demonios te propones, ¿a qué estás jugando cejillas?-

-No estoy jugando a nada marimo, pero me irritas, me descolocas por completo-

-Pues te la puse fácil ¿no? ¿Te irrito? Entonces no se qué diantres haces aquí, me ha quedado bastante claro que ya no volveríamos a tener siquiera un intercambio de palabras, y ahora vienes aquí y… ¿haces esto?- Se refería al beso.

-¿Es que en verdad así de fácil, das media vuelta y aceptas que ya no tengamos ningún tipo de roce?-

-Eso lo decidiste tú-

Sanji tenso la mandíbula.

-Sí, sí, lo admito yo fui quien lo dijo-

-¿Entonces…?-

-¿Entonces, qué carajo!? ¿Entonces qué? ¡Eso mismo debería preguntar yo! ¡¿Entonces que intentas con Ace!? Eso mismo es lo que deberías responderme, no se supone que ayer le das de calabazas y hoy llegas acompañado por él. ¡Hubiese sido el colmo que llegaran agarraditos de la mano, a eso me refiero con lo de hipócrita!- Sanji saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y con el pulso alterado, logro colocarlo en su boca.

Zoro le miro confundido.

-Ace solo me invito a comer junto con ustedes, no hizo mención sobre una cita o algo por el estilo, mi intención era verte en ese lugar- Le miro empezando a comprender su actitud. -¿Acaso así eres siempre? ¿Tan escandaloso y posesivo?- Pregunto de repente divertido.

-¿Qué? ¿Posesivo dices?-

-No encuentro motivo alguno por el que estés tan alterado… a menos que… estés celoso-

Zoro quiso lanzar abiertamente una carcajada, al ver como el rostro de Sanji pasaba de blanco a rojo.

-No digas idioteces-

-Ya deja esa tontería de Ace ¿quieres? En este viaje… pacte algo contigo. No me interesa Ace… si eso te hace sentir tranquilo-

Justo en ese momento un chico pasó por el pasillo escuchando una canción con volumen alto.

_No sé tú_ _pero yo quisiera repetir_ _el cansancio que mi hiciste sentir_ _con la noche que me diste_ _y el momento que con besos construiste_

-¡Apaga esa cosa!- Pidió Sanji girando el rostro y mirando con instinto asesino al joven, quien de inmediato apago su celular y se alejo de ahí casi corriendo.

-Si te interesa saber aun lo que opino- Dijo Zoro. –Yo si quisiera repetir lo de ayer, continuar con esta locura y… olvidarme en estos días de que aun tengo otra vida distinta a todo esto- Le sujeto de la corbata y lo obligo a entrar al interior de su habitación, cerrando con la pierna la puerta.

-Todo para ti es demasiado sencillo ¿no?-

-Es que en realidad así de sencillo es, no importa quienes somos realmente, no importa si tu sales o yo salgo con alguien, en este viaje, solo seremos los dos… y al concluir, será como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿no es así como habíamos acordado?-

-Si… lo dije pero…- Desvió la vista del rostro de Zoro. _–No entiendo porque me siento tan molesto…-_ Pensó realmente confundido.

-Ya basta pervertido… olvídalo ¿quieres? Solo sigamos con lo planeado… ¿para qué complicarnos más las cosas?- Zoro se acerco a él y le rodeo con los brazos, colocándolos alrededor de su cintura.

-Bien… de acuerdo- Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia los ojos del peliverde.

-Tal vez para no complicar más las cosas, debamos mostrarnos frente a todos… como amigos, después de todo, no es raro que dos tipos se lleven bien… además… algo me decías de tu reputación ¿no?-

Sanji sonrió de medio lado –Así es, nadie podría sospechar que yo tengo algo que ver con otro hombre, eso créeme, lo ven totalmente imposible-

-Ni siquiera me hagas imaginar, el motivo del porque piensan eso…- Intento no continuar con esa observación, le hacía sentir incomodo -Para evitarnos malos ratos, a partir de este momento permanecemos juntos y se acabo… si alguien pregunta, nos empezamos a llevar bien y solo somos amigos… ¿te parece?-

-Me convence…- Sanji estiro su mano para poder apagar su cigarro en el cenicero y después rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peliverde.

Y sin más acercaron sus rostros lo suficiente para besarse con intensidad.

Esa sutil caricia despertaba en ellos sus más locos y bajos instintos, por lo que de inmediato fueron rodeados por ese ambiente asfixiante, tremendamente caliente y placentero. Ninguno puso resistencia, los dos se dejaron llevar.

Había probado tantísimos labios y sin embargo, con el era diferente. Tan electrizante y exquisito, tan dulce y embriagador a la vez, quizás era porque se trataba de un hombre y eso era el detonante que lo hacía distinto y más excitante a todos los demás. Nuevamente se dejo arrastrar por sus deseos y sucumbió con gusto y pasividad ante las caricias que el peliverde comenzaba a obsequiarle por todo el cuerpo. Sintió cuando Zoro ansioso le "arrancaba" con torpeza la corbata y comenzaba a desabotonarle el saco y la camisa, para dejar al descubierto su torso. Pero el tampoco se quedo tan tranquilo, deslizo sus manos bajo su camiseta y comenzó a pasar tan tortuosa y lentamente las yemas de sus dedos dibujando y trazando las separaciones de su musculoso abdomen.

Zoro le empujo y lo orillo a sentarse sobre el tocador, algunos desodorantes, cremas y lociones rodaron y cayeron al piso, pero eso a ellos no les preocupo en lo absoluto. El peliverde comenzó a besarle el cuello y su mirada se cruzo con la propia a través del espejo –carajo…- Murmuro, y es que ver su propio reflejo "devorando" al rubio le dejo impactado, aquello era tremendamente motivador. Y con un intenso deseo por ver más, aventuro a una de sus manos a acariciar la espalda del rubio, claro que su mirada no perdía detalle de aquella extensión suya, y es que guiándose por el morbo, necesitaba ver lo que su pervertida cabeza había comenzado a idear. Su mano entonces acato "ordenes" y bajo hasta el trasero del rubio acariciándolo y apretándolo de vez en vez.

Sanji noto el extraño y lento comportamiento del moreno y al notar que Zoro estaba perdido "mirando" el reflejo de ambos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y un comentario.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista? ¿Maldito voyeur?-

-No…- Admitió –Quiero más…- Y al termino de esta frase logro introducir su traviesa mano en el interior del pantalón del rubio e incluso de los bóxers.

Sanji abrió los ojos pillado por sorpresa, pero le dejo hacer, después de todo eso era lo que comenzaba a disfrutar de estar con el moreno. Se trababan como les daba en gana, no reprimían sus intensiones en el acto y eso que se conocían de un día atrás. Con una mujer sería diferente ya que solían ser tímidas y reservadas. Por supuesto que conocía mujeres más intensas y lanzadas, pero… el era un caballero y de buenas a primeras, no podía ir por allí y decirles "me encanta hacerlo así, me gustaría ver tus gestos en el espejo, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos una porno juntos?", quizás con el tiempo las féminas suelen entrar al juego de la seducción y aceptaban probar cosas "diferentes", pero Sanji nunca había experimentado una relación duradera, por obviedad, no había podido llegar hasta ese punto con alguna mujer.

Zoro lo puso de pie, le dio la vuelta y lo obligo a ver su propio reflejo y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, que de inmediato resbalo junto con sus interiores a la altura de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista su ya dura y erguida erección.

-Esto me pone demasiado…- Admitió Zoro mientras se relamía los labios.

Sanji no dijo nada, pero aquello a él también le ponía a mil.

El peliverde guio una de sus manos al rostro del rubio e introdujo dos de sus dedos a su boca. Sanji entendió el mensaje y en respuesta comenzó a lamerlos dejándolos en el acto bañados de saliva. Atento, observo el reflejo y trago duro al ver con que dedicación y cachondeo Sanji realizaba esa actividad. Al sentir sus dedos lo suficiente húmedos, los saco de la boca del rubio, separo sus nalgas y lentamente introdujo uno de ellos, sintió el respingo que dio Sanji ante la pequeña intromisión, pero al ver que no había quejas, prosiguió. Segundos más tarde se decidió a introducir el segundo. En este acto, sintió como el rubio se tensaba aun más, por lo que para relajarle, comenzó a besarle la nuca y el cuello; ya teniendo los dedos en su interior prosiguió a moverlos para prepararle.

-Aquí voy… -le susurró en el oído, mientras permaneció mirándole mediante el reflejo del espejo.

Sanji cerró los ojos, preparándose para la invasión.

-Ábrelos…- Pidió el peliverde –Quiero que mires… como yo lo hago…- Ante lo dicho Sanji comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Justo al momento en que Zoro saco sus dedos y de inmediato coloco su miembro entre las nalgas de Sanji y empujo con suavidad.

Dolía, aquello dolía.

-No los cierres, mírate…- Zoro le beso el cuello nuevamente. –Eres hermoso…-

Sanji abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo escuchado por el peliverde, pero no pudo decir nada, puesto que Zoro empujo con más fuerza. Sanji observo… tal cual se lo pido el peliverde, se miro a si mismo sudado, sonrojado intensamente, con el cabello desalineado, con el saco y la camisa abiertos, dejando ver su torso y su propio miembro y siendo completamente sometido por ese hombre.

Roronoa empujo un poco más, logrando entrar totalmente a su interior, sintiendo ese calor abrumador y asfixiante.

Los dos dejaron de respirar un par de segundos al volverse uno solo nuevamente.

Zoro comenzó a moverse, penetrándole con suavidad al principio, pero al ver que aquella vez el rubio parecía haberse acostumbrado más rápido a su invasión, acelero el movimiento.

Los dos gemían sin tapujos, en una de esas Sanji recargo sus antebrazos al tocador y pego su frente al espejo, su respiración comenzó a empañar el mismo. Ninguno de los quitaba la vista del reflejo, a veces cruzaban miradas, a veces se dedicaban a mirarse así mismos, pero en general, veían sus cuerpos acompasados, siendo uno solo.

El final se aproximaba, Zoro lo sentía, pero quería llegar junto con Sanji, cubrió por completo el miembro del rubio con una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearle.

Los dos se movían a la par, sus cuerpos se entendían a la perfección. Y pronto alcanzaron la gloria.

Sanji fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo los espasmos seguido de su eyaculación, que fue expulsada sobre el tocador y la mano del peliverde. Zoro, al sentir que el interior del rubio le apretaba a causa del orgasmo y ver sus gestos al momento de la culminación fue todo un deleite, haciéndolo inevitablemente vaciarse dentro del rubio.

Permanecieron unos segundos aun de pie, con la respiración acelerada y mirándose a través del espejo, se miraron cómplices y satisfechos.

Fue Zoro quien salió de su interior con calma, le dio la vuelta y lo beso con dulzura, segundos después se interno en el baño, Sanji no tardo en hacerle compañía.

-¿Quieres ir hoy al casino?- Le pregunto Sanji mientras le tallaba la espalda.

-Si quieres ir- Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Pues sí, si quiero…-

-Pues entonces vamos…-

-También tengo ganas de cocinar algo, estoy harto de la comida de este lugar… ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-¿Cocinar?- Giro el rostro y le miro de reojo.

-Sí, has escuchado bien marimo, cocinar, suelo comer exclusivamente lo que me prepara mi chef o lo que yo preparo-

-Si hervir agua para ti es cocinar…- Zoro no creía que el rubio supiera siquiera untar mantequilla a un pan. Un cocolazo por parte del rubio le hizo gruñir.

-Te hare tragar tus palabras, cocinare para ti uno de estos días y quedaras tan conmocionado por el exquisito sabor que no toleraras volver a comer nada que no haya sido cocinado por mí, y lo siento mucho por ti en realidad, porque solo tendrás la oportunidad de probar una vez-

-¡Oh si, cejas de caracol, sufriré mucho por eso!- Se burlo el peliverde. Sanji guio el estropajo al cuello del peliverde y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-Maldito malnacido…- Y fue así como entre agua, burbujas y jabón comenzaron a "discutir" olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-¿A donde te crees que vas?- Kidd le miro sentado en un sofá, con los brazos cruzados.

-Dentro de este barco, no hay muchos lugares que visitar, no entiendo tu pregunta- Law se estaba colocando una playera de mangas largas amarillas, anteriormente se había peinado y lavado los dientes, por lo que Kidd, no dejaba de mirarle con curiosidad.

-No me tomes como un imbécil Law ¿te he preguntado que a dónde vas?-

-No te tomo como un imbécil, la verdad es que eres un imbécil en todo el sentido de la palabra- Law le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, aun seguía molesto con el.

-No tientes tu suerte cachorro- Kidd sonrió de medio lado –Esta bien, dejare que hoy merodees por ahí- El pelirrojo hecho la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Law le miro de reojo algo decepcionado, esperaba que le detuviera, que le cuestionara más, pero no lo había hecho y eso solo tenía una respuesta, seguramente se vería con alguien más. Furioso salió de aquella habitación y la azoto tras de sí.

-Acabo de darle pie a que esta noche haga lo que quiera, justo en mis narices- El moreno se había arrepentido de salir de ese cuarto, quería regresar y atar a Kidd de los pies y las muñecas a la cama, no permitiéndole salir para nada. Al imaginar aquello negó enérgicamente la cabeza y suspiro con pesar –Estúpido Kidd… entonces haz lo que quieras…- Y a paso apresurado llego frente a donde se había quedado de ver con aquel joven.

Espero breves segundos cuando escucho su escandalosa voz.

-¡Law!-

El moreno giro el rostro y le observo, llegaba casi dando brincos, se notaba lo inquieto e hiperactivo que era.

-¡Viniste!-

-Te dije que vendría-

-Shishishishi… si y me alegro mucho, en serio- Luffy sonrió ampliamente, Law le miro por escasos segundos, se dio cuenta de los hoyuelos que se le hacían a Luffy en ambas mejillas al sonreír. –Entremos, entremos… - Luffy le dio la vuelta y comenzó a empujarlo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto interesado el joven doctor.

-19-

-mmm… entiendo- Y es que Luffy aparentaba menos edad, -No tendremos problemas en la entrada-

-Desde que llegamos, he deseado entrar aquí, pero a mi hermano no le gustan estos juegos dice que son terribles tentaciones y que pueden llevarte a la ruina, y no deseaba venir solo, así que… aprovechemos, te invitare un par de partidas para agradecerte lo de en la mañana y aparte yo me divertiré… así de fácil!-

-Me estas utilizando para tu propia satisfacción, ¿eres consciente de ello?-

-Shishishishi…- Luffy no le respondió, pero basto su sonrisa para echarse de cabeza. Ante esa actitud el moreno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Que mas da…- Pensó dejándose aun empujar por el azabache.

Miraron a su alrededor, a esa hora ya había gente ubicada frente a cada uno de los juegos, sin miramientos Luffy se acerco a la ruleta, Law se coloco a su lado y empezaron a apostar.

-Hoy Casino, mañana cena ¿de acuerdo marimo?-

-¿Y yo cuando elegiré actividades?- Pregunto Zoro quien caminaba al lado del rubio.

-Pues no hay mucho por hacer dentro del barco ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Zoro sonrió de medio lado y el rubio al no obtener respuesta le observo.

-¿Que, solo piensas en eso?- Pregunto leyendo la pervertida mente del peliverde.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, no hay mucho por hacer en el barco…-

-Bueno, pero "eso" ya sabemos que lo haremos a diario durante estas dos semanas, así que sale del itinerario-

-Pero no especificamos cuantas veces…- Zoro le lanzo una mirada peligrosa, Sanji trago duro y prefirió ignorarle.

-Oi, que te estoy hablando…-

Pero Sanji se quedo parado, mirando hacia un juego en realidad.

-Demonios… es Luffy-

Zoro dirigió su mirada también hacia donde miraba el rubio.

-¿Y qué?, cálmate cejas afeminadas, habíamos quedado en algo ¿no? ¿Tiene algo de malo que dos amigos, paseen por allí y decidan divertirse juntos?-

-Ya sé que no, pero me pillo de sorpresa- Aun así, prefirieron evadirlos.

-Eres tan gracioso- Una mujer iba colgada del brazo de cierto pelirrojo, mientras ingresaban al igual al casino.

-Y tu eres tan hermosa…- Le respondió el hombre, pero su gran sonrisa se borro en automático de sus labios, al ver a su "pareja" jugando y al parecer sumamente divertido en aquel lugar.

-Así que aquí estas…- Murmuro el pelirrojo.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto la chica.

-Ah no, linda… disculpa… estoy pensando en voz alta, sabes pensándolo bien, ya no se me antoja entrar a este lugar, ¿Qué tal si nos desaparecemos y… disfrutamos de la compañía solo del uno al otro?- La mujer sonrío traviesa.

Law se sentía a gusto, tenía tiempo que no se reía tanto como en aquel momento y es que las locas y disparatadas ocurrencias de Luffy contagiaban a cualquiera de su buen humor, giro el rostro mirando a su alrededor, cuando le vio "acompañado", de alguna manera ya lo sabía, se lo imaginaba, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser tan doloroso.

-Law… ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Luffy quien se dio cuenta de su cambio tan repentino de actitud. El moreno giro el rostro y observo al azabache

–Si Luffy, mejor que nunca- Mintió, y al percatarse que nuevamente el pelirrojo le miraba, guiado por un impulso originado por los celos, sujeto de la cintura al azabache y frente a todos le beso.

CONTINUARA!

**Notas finales:**

Buenooooooooo, después de bajar 3 capis… finalmente me despido, hasta la próxima y espero reviews! Jajaja xD ciao!


End file.
